Pirate's Treasure
by shichiyou
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo have entered into another dimension during a storm...a dimension ruled by pirates. Eriol and Syaoran resue them and take them onboard. Will the foursome find, according to a prophesy, what Syaoran has lost?S+S E+T
1. The Fog

Ohayo everyone. This is your fav authoress, Chibi Ijin. Yes, I am their favorite writer, onni-chan *smacks him as he rolls his eyes* Well I've got a new story coming up for you all since you liked my other fic The Last Day Of Normal Life. I'm gonna try extra hard with this one and update as soon as I can cos school's started . adjusted his glasses which hid his navy eyes and cleared his throat. At the same time he threw a glance at Syaoran Li, also known as the Heartless One and brushed away his navy black hair that were flying in the wind that filled the sails of the galleon. "So what direction are we heading now?" he asked. Syaoran stood facing the ocean, cold and immovable as marble. His untidy hair was swaying with the wind and his intense amber eyes wavered to Eriol for a moment before returning to the ocean, his arms hooked behind his back and feet at ease.  
  
"You have a compass in your pocket, Eriol. I suggest you look at it" he said in a voice that lacked emotion. As if to prove his heartlessness something happened.  
  
"Captains, we found this woman sneaking on board" a burly typically evil- looking pirate said, roughly pushing a dirty, tearstain faced woman in front of him. She stumbled and fell at Syaoran's feet.  
  
Syaoran lifted her face using the tip of his black boots and turned it a little this way and that. Dropping it he said loudly " I have no use for women. Why did you bring her to me? Throw her over board for all I care" He said waving an elegant hand.  
  
"Mercy, forgive me," the woman cried not raising her head. " I was searching for food and the ship left the docks before I could get off. Spare my life, I beg of you both" she raised her head and looked back and forth from Syaoran and Eriol. " This matter is out of my hands" Eriol shrugged. The woman broke down, knowing she wouldn't have a chance in the Heartless One's hands.  
  
" Do you know the price one pays for stealing on board my ship?" Syaoran asked kneeling down to the woman. She continued to cry. "ANSWER ME!" He whispered venomously. The woman nodded and burst into a fresh surge of tears, tearing pieces of her hair with her bony hands.  
  
Syaoran nodded, casting one final look at the woman. He addressed one of the men on the star board side of the vessel. " You there. Man the planks!"  
  
The monster of wood was laid facing the sunset. The woman had struggled to feet and was wiping her face with her dirty hands. Seeing that Eriol and Syaoran were looking at her, she held her head up high and said "Very well heartless One. You have declared my destiny and I shall accept it bravely. But remember this. Find what you have lost. find it quickly.find it before she comes. find it. find it.it" The woman fell down and started to have a seizure. Syaoran raised an eyebrow.  
  
Suddenly he felt a familiar magical aura at work and turned expectantly to Eriol. But he was too busy looking mortified to be doing magic. His gaze returned to the woman who was now foaming at the mouth. He looked disgusted. In the background he could hear the noise of Eriol rushing to throwing up over board. After all, it was a reasonable thing for 17 year olds to do. "Throw her overboard" he managed to say before he joined Eriol.  
  
".And clean that mess up. It stinks" he muttered before ducking overboard again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Onni-chan, a fog's heading our way" Sakura squealed clutching Tomoyo's hand. Touya raised his head and looked into the horizon. Sure enough, a dark mist like cloud was heading their way. "Okay, everyone fasten their safety jackets on and tie down every thing that can move. Fogs usually mean bad weather" He instructed. After putting on their life jackets, they set about securing things on board.  
  
Suddenly the weather changed suddenly. Sakura felt a prickle of magic but was too worried about the weather to think about it much except for a 'Someone's doing magic in this weather?! They must be training or something.'   
  
The wind picked up and Tomoyo ran out carrying a large knap sack as the door to the cabin closed with a bang. Yukito reached it and tugged it. " The door's jammed. We're locked outside!" He yelled above the din of the wind.  
  
Sakura started shivering as the wind brewed the weather into a storm and the waves began to grow considerably larger. She huddled in a corner with Tomoyo who whispered words of comfort into her numb ears. The little boat had started to rock dangerously now, forcing water on board. "Sakura, hold on tight" Tomoyo yelled as she grasped her friend tightly. Sakura wriggled free and crawled over to the side of the cabin. " What are you do-" but a scream interrupted her as both girls were forced overboard by a giant wave.  
  
"Sakura!" Yukito and Touya yelled "Tomoyo!"  
  
Yukito dived and reached Tomoyo's hand. Sakura clung to her friend. "Don't let go of me!" Yukito yelled at them both as Tomoyo's pale hand started to slip away from his grasp. He grabbed at her life jacket and after an agonizing 34 second watched it rip.  
  
As if in slow motion both girls hit the freezing water and were swept away " We'll return one day" Sakura yelled and waved at Yukito and Touya who had his hand on his head and was yelling "The hurricane!".  
  
Sakura watched as a tall water hurricane came closer and closer. Tomoyo and Sakura wrapped their cold arms around eachother. As they reached the hurricane instead of drowning they found they were floating upwards and out of the atmosphere, the intense changes making both of them pass out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran watched in amazement as the swirling purple cloud come closer to their ship. It had been there for about half an hour now. "What is it?" he asked Eriol who was also surveying the strange phenomenon. "It is some thing like a magical porthole, I think" he replied his voice low in case anyone was near enough to eavesdrop.  
  
The cloud was now directly above them. As they both watched with hidden fascination, two outlines seemed to float down onto the top of the ship's cabin.  
  
Abandoning all logic, both boys rushed up to the cabins. Seeing two people were actually there, they cautiously drew their swords and ventured forward. They poked the sides of what seemed to be. humans. To be more exact, girls.  
  
Nothing happened so Syaoran ventured even closer and squatted down next to one of the girl, sheathing his sword.   
  
He hesitantly placed a cheek near her nose to see whether she was breathing and Eriol did that to the other girl. "Are you sure they're girls?" Syaoran asked suddenly. "Why do ask?" Eriol enquired. "Who can tell with those dresses?!"  
  
Sakura was wearing a short brightly printed spaghetti strap dress with a tee shirt underneath it. Tomoyo was wearing almost the same thing except without the tee shirt and with full arms. Sakura still had her life jacket and Tomoyo her knap sack.  
  
Sakura woke up suddenly and found a pair of intense amber eyes staring back at her. She screamed making Syaoran's eyes widen, an experience he had never felt and fall backwards. But quickly regaining his composure, he clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
Sakura continued her muffled screaming until the strange boy spoke. "Shut it!" he yelled. Sakura found he had his hand clamped over her mouth so hard, she couldn't breathe. She tried to point this out but he only repeated the words he had spoken before. Slightly out of breath, she bit the side of his hand hard. Syaoran fell down for the second time yelling "Wench, why did you bite me?!" "You were blocking off my air supply, baka!" she shrieked back, sitting up. One glare from Syaoran and she shut up.  
  
"Who the hell are you anyway? And of what gender?" he asked. Curiously rather than angrily.  
  
"Gender?! Can't you see I'm a girl or are you blind?" Sakura yelled. "YOU WILL NOT SHOUT ON BOARD MY SHIP!" Syaoran yelled back. "YOUR SHIP?!" Sakura shrieked and the corner of Eriol's glasses cracked slightly. "Yes MY ship" Syaoran confirmed waving a hand over the ship.  
  
Suddenly she looked around her and saw that she was lyimg on the wooden floors of a large sea vessel which looked nothing like their own boat. She remembered the storm. "Where did you pick up from?" Sakura asked slowly. "Well, there was this por-" Eriol began but Syaoran cut in. "You were drifting out at sea." Sakura calmed down and thought of what had happened.  
  
The storm.  
The hurricane.  
Yukito and Touya.  
Where was she.  
Who were these people who rescued her.  
  
Eriol saw that the girl had calmed down and asked gently "May we know who you are?" Sakura looked at him. "Please?"  
  
Finding her lost voice, Sakura replied "I'm Sakura Kinomoto and that's Tomoyo Dai-" she turned to see her friend unconscious. "TOMOYO!" she yelped shrilly making Eriol's glasses crack. He sighed as he took it off and rummaged his pocket for his extra pair and put them on. "What the hell did you do to her ?! Huh? Answer me." She had started shrieking to Syaoran, making Eriol's glasses crack again. Eriol began rummaging in his pocket but suddenly stopped and shook his head. Why bother?  
  
"She was like that when we found her" Syaoran said hotly. "Oh" she blushed and looked aplogetic. "Gomen ne" she said bowing from her sitting position.  
  
"And who are you two?" she asked calmly. "I'm Eriol Hiirogizawa and that's- " "None of your business " Syaoran snapped. "All you need to know is that you are currently on my ship and you will be respected if you give respect." "Hoe?!" Sakura said confused. "Your name is none of your business? Nice name" she commented sweetly making Syaoran blush bright red and Eriol smirk.  
  
"IF YOU MUST KNOW, I AM SYAORAN LI, FUTURE LEADER OF THE LI CLAN, CHINA'S MOST POWERFUL CLAN!" he yelled. "Is that your nickname?" the dense girl asked.  
  
Eriol began to chuckle and Syaoran glared at her full force making her faint again. "Damn it, she just had to make me do that" he said, running his fingers through his hair. "You men," he snapped his fingers at a few pirates who were lurking nearby. "Take them below deck." He saw one of them wink and grin at his shipmates, rubbing his hands together and licking his lips as he came forward. "Maybe this isn't a good idea." he heard Eriol say as he too had been watching the man. 'Maybe'  
  
"No wait" he said stopping them with a raised hand. "Eriol and I will take them" he said hesitantly. The men grumbled and stalked away, acsting a cold glare now and then.  
  
Syaoran bent down and scooped the limp girl's body in his arms, followed by Eriol who was delicately carrying Tomoyo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you think? It's short I Know. But I did my best! Honto! And another thing, don't expect me to update really quickly cos I want to do my best this year and that means study hard. .  
  
But review so that I know someone's interested. Ja matte minna-san!  
  
Chibi Ijin. 


	2. The Pirates

Yo peeps! Luv all those reviewers to bits. I'm not going to waste your time! ^-^ On with the story!!!! Ps: I'll write all the lovely reviewers' names every three chapters okay? That'll make you happy, ne? ^.^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The cabin~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo woke up to the warmness surrounding her and a heavy object resting on her mid section. Trying to unscrew her tired eyes, she moved her head a little. Finding her hands, she used them to pry her eyes open. She saw the dim light of what probably was an oil lamp light up an unfamiliar wooden wall. Bending over slightly, she saw a pale arm resting on her stomach. It was Sakura, sleeping like a log. Tomoyo smiled to herself. Some things never change, she thought.  
  
There was a creaking sound on the wooden boards as her vision tilted slightly. Huh? Then her logic took over her and soon the phenomenon was explained. We must be on a ship, she thought to herself. Feeling as if her tummy had lost its feeling, she gently moved Sakura's arm out of the way before sitting up straight to examine the room.  
  
It was a small cabin. On one side, indeed, an old oil lamp was burning away with all its might on a fixed round table. The other wall boasted a few nautical instruments and an hourglass through which the sand fell with an eerie green color. The other walls were bare wooden boards nailed together.  
  
The place they had been sleeping seemed to be a bed, a luxurious tiger fur quilt covering both of them. A chair was placed nearby as if someone had been seated there earlier.  
  
Tomoyo swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up stretching her hands as far as they could go and yawned. Dropping both her hands, she noticed a door and headed towards it, only stopping to glance back at Sakura who was still asleep, before vanishing behind the closing door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back to Touya and Yukito*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Something's awfully fishy here, Yuki" Touya said as he gazed out into the sea approvingly. "The moment Sakura and Tomoyo go overboard, the whole storm stops. This HAS to do something with…something with magic" he finished.  
  
Yukito smiled sadly at his best friend. He had been raving thus for the last half an hour and he secretly feared that if he didn't stop soon, Touya would definitely go mad. Although the loss was more than both of them could bear, there was an air of certainty that the disappearance was only temporary.  
  
Almost on queue, there was a strong burst of magic on the other side of the boat. Touya, not waiting for Yukito, stumbled blindly to the other side. As Yukito rushed to join him, he heard a distinct gasp.  
  
A woman stood on board their boat, clutching a white fan to her chest. Her black hair was done up in a tight bun with what seemed to be two red chopsticks. She wore a traditional, silk chinese costume and had powdered and eyelined her eyes and face until it looked like it belonged to a zombie.  
  
"Ano…" was the first brilliant comment that Touya mumbled but stopped when the woman raised her hand to silence him.  
  
" I am Yelan Li. You are wondering why I am here? Well, your sister, Kinomoto-san, has been transported to the past by-"  
  
" WHAT THE HECK DID YOU SAY?!? YOU TRANSPORTED MY SISTER TO THE PAST?!? HOW D'YOU KNOW WHO I AM? HOW CAN I TRUST YOU? WWHUU MUFF…" Touya burst out in an angry fit of anxiety and suspiciousness. His words were muffled as Yukito hurriedly placed a hand over his mouth but it didn't stop his lunatic actions.  
  
"I am… beyond belief sorry for this unfortunate action. But it must take place! It is written in her destiny! It must take place! As for her well being… it depends on how my son looks after her-" "Your son?" Yukito asked slowly removing his hand for Touya's mouth. "Yes my son. He has…" Yelan looked pained. "he has lost his…human feelings, you may say. Your daughter and her friend might just be the ones to restore those lost feelings"  
  
Touya gazed into the pleading eyes of the woman as she said "Please, she is Xiao Lang's only hope but I give you full authority over your decision"  
  
Touya took a long while to think. Finally he scratched his head. "Well, if its in her destiny to do so… I guess. BUT THAT GAKI BETTER NOT TOUCH A HAIR ON MY SISTER'S HEAD OR HE'LL BE A FRIED DUCK!"  
  
Yelan gave a tight little smile. "I thank you, Kinomoto-san. We shall meet again."  
  
With that she seemed to jump off the side of the boat. "WHAT!?!?!" But instead of hearing the splash of water they expected to, they heard the soft cooing. Astonished, Yukito and Touya leaned over board to see a pure white dove silently cruising its way to the horizon.  
  
"well, we better head home now, Toya" Yukito said, patting his friend's back. Touya just stood there transfixed as Yukito ambled off towards the control room.  
  
"I will miss you kaijuu" Touya whispered as Yukito manned the rudder and set the boat in the direction of Yokohama…in the direction of home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back to Tomoyo~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo rounded the first corner of the hallway where their room was located. The whole ship was dimly lit with oil lamps or other modes of primitive lighting and smelt like rotten seaweed. Suddenly a shadow walked her way. Half scared, she hid in a dark corner of the hallway where a few boxes were pilled untidily.  
  
The sound of footsteps came closer and she shrunk into the shadows the best she could, turning her back to the nearing sound. The sound never paused but went straight down the other end of the hallway.  
  
After a few minutes later, Tomoyo sighed and stood up. Turning around she saw a pale chin and the buttons of someone's shirt. Slowly she raised her eyes until they were in level with a pair of azure ones.  
  
"You must be Tomoyo" he said, smiling softly. Tomoyo looked confused for a moment before muttering a soft "hai". Eriol's smile widened. "Your friend Sakura told us who you were. I'm Eriol Hiirogizawa, by the way. You can call me Eriol" he said extending a pale hand. Tomoyo took it but instead of shaking it, Eriol bent down and kissed it softly, never taking his eyes of Tomoyo's violet ones. Some medieval knight, Tomoyo thought wryly.  
  
He smiled brightly as he straightened up and waved a hand towards the way to their room "We'll go and talk in your room. It's more comfortable there" he said. And more safe, he thought as a man with a scar paused to look at them before going off on his duties.  
  
"Eriol, what are you doing?" a cold voice entered into the conversation. She looked past Eriol to see a dark haired boy glaring at her. " Syaoran, one of our guests have woken up and I was just…" and instead of explaining further, he took Tomoyo's elbow in one hand and Syaoran's in the other and walked them to the room.  
  
"Syaoran I found her roaming in the hallways. It's dangerous, you and I know it. But she doesn't. Be patient, sou ?" Eriol hissed. Syaoran just groaned and mumbled "Whatever."  
  
When they had reached the room, Eriol closed the door behind them. Sakura who was staring at the oil lamp suddenly looked up. "Tomoyo you're okay. I thought that-" she stopped as she felt a surge of magic and looked behind her.  
  
She saw Syaoran glaring at a wall. "Eeek!" she squeaked. Syaoran turned around and stared at her with those amber eyes. "What?" He asked, annoyed at how she'd disturbed his train of thoughts. "You…" she said quietly. "Huh?"  
  
"I thought it was all a dream" she said now staring at Eriol. " Well, it's not. So tough" Syaoran replied folding his hands. "what's tough?" She asked. "We're as real as you are. We are not your imagination" Syaoran replied firmly.  
  
There was silence in which Eriol decided to ask a question he had had in mind for quite some time now. "Sakura, do you possess…magic?" Eriol asked quietly but suddenly. "HOOOEEE?!?!" She yelped and at the same time Sayoran yelled almost desperately "ERIOL?!?!" They looked at eachother. "H-How do you know" Tomoyo asked for Sakura, who was still stuttering. "I sensed her aura while she was asleep." He replied. Suddenly Syaoran snapped his fingers. "Elemental magic, right?"  
  
Sakura mutely nodded her head. "DAMN!" he yelled. "Damn?" Sakura repeated blankly. But before she knew it Syaoran had come close to her and was bending down to yell in her face. "But guess what Kinomoto, you'll never be as good as me. NEVER!" Sakura nodded to this also and despite himself, Syaoran sweatdropped.  
  
"I knew it" Eriol said, smirking. "Know what? I don't like that look of yours, Eriol" Syaoran said turning to Eriol now. "Remember that lady you threw off board today. She had a very familiar aura… and I guessed that it was your-" "Mother" Syaoran finished. "Upto her no good match making projects again. Damn mother"  
  
"you shouldn't say that to your mother" Sakura said shocked. "If you had one like mine, you'd know" he snarled. "But I don't have one" she said in a small voice. Syaoran looked dumbstruck and there was another uncomfortable silence.  
  
"We'll leave it there Syaoran. Now, take a good rest, ladies and join us on deck when your ready…" Eriol passed them and went to the door before calling "Bid them leave nicely, Syaoran" he said.  
  
Syaoran glared at him and then at the girls before saying "Hmmmppp" and sticking his nose in the air, he made his way out. Eriol followed him, shaking his head. "Who are these people?" Tomoyo asked amazed. "Dunno" Sakura replied. "but remind me to never get on the wrong side of Syaoran. He's scary…" and she shivered involuntarily.  
  
Outside the door, Syaoran stood eavesdropping. Good, he thought, the girl was afraid of him. Now to put part two of his plan into action – get Kinomoto off his ship!  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*  
  
AFTER A COMPLETELY POINTLESS CHAPTER… PHEW! I NEEDED TO FILL IN THE PART OF YELAN SO I HAD TO MAKE THIS A CHAPTER. THAT'S ALL FOLKS I LL DO BETTER NEXT TIME.  
  
Ps in the reply to one of the reviews I got, you could say I'm living in both Asia and Australia! ^.^  
  
Well luv you guys. Ja matte 


	3. The Mean One

Gomen Gomen and double Gomen nasai. I know you're all mad to me. I can just see all those hooligans you've ordered to cut me up. I know I'm a disgrace to CCS fans and all the lovely people here at Fanfiction.com. But still I think that if you guys won't mind, I'll continue the story. I Just have a few important things to ask you guys  
  
Anonymous, could you email your reasons to me as to why you think I'm Australian? Or should I email you? And For kami-san's sake WHO ARE YOU?!?!  
  
CherryWolf girl, thank you for waking me up and what is a writer's block? And don't smack your head. I'm very dense about a lot of things. ^.^;;  
  
And the disclaimer: Do I look like I own CCS?  
  
And Here We Go  
  
Sakura took her time in getting dressed as she couldn't hold anything without dropping it. LI Syaoran had that much of an effect on her. Not the like effect. It was the scared to hell effect. Tomoyo walked out of the room in a knee length black denim skirt a long sleeved red shirt and a pair of black boots. Sakura reluctantly followed her in a sleevless striped shirt, and ¾ denim pants along with the sandals she'd wore before.  
  
As they made it past the unfamiliar corners leading them above deck, they were given an uncomfortable eyeful by the remaining crew. "These people look like pirates" Tomoyo whispered as they passed a room where a number of the men were seated around an upturned apple barrel playing cards and drinking an amber colored liquid from dusty bottles in front of them.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if they were" Sakura whispered back as a particularly foul smelling man brushed passed her. As they reached a ladder and started to climb up, they heard a few of them catcalling from the shadows and the low whistles of some penetrated the glumness. Sakura scampered up the ladder first. But it was only when Tomoyo decided to climb the ladder that you could really hear jaws hitting the floor.  
  
As they reached the deck, Sakura stared around for the two captains whilst Tomoyo complained to the unknown fashion gods about their dress sense. "In the name of Gucci, why are they soo out of fashion. These .these things they say are clothes look like they're from the '20s . If Christine Dior was here, she'd faint I tell you."  
  
Sakura responded to her friend's ranting with silence. Somehow something wasn't going to be too good, she felt. Mumbling that she felt weird, she pulled down her shirt to hide her tummy as a passing guy viewed it with deep interest. Pigs, she thought.  
  
"WHAT THE FRIGGEN HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE WEARING?!?" came as thunderous voice. Both girls whirled around to find Sayoran and Eriol standing about three feet away from them . They seemed to have evolved from thin air.  
  
"WHAT IN-" "Ow , quit yapping, you're hurting my ears" Sakura said winching both at the sound and because Syaoran had just glared at her. "What are these?" Eriol asked, sounding mildly curious. "Eh, 21st century clothing" Tomoyo said with a nervous giggle.  
  
"Dammit I forgot to tell them" Syaoran said clapping a hand to his forehead. "Listen, you two are not in the 21st century"  
  
"What?!" Sakura yelped followed by Tomoyo who suddenly exclaimed. "So that's why they are so primitively dressed." "For your information, we only wear what our era permits us to wear" Eriol said smoothly.  
  
For the first Time Sakura noted what they were wearing properly. Both the boys were wearing red admiral coats with gold work over white cotton shirts. Their pants were black and slightly baggy with black boots. They both possessed swords on their hips.  
  
"Figure it out yourselves" Syaoran was saying. But as noone seemed to be figuring out anything, he said monotonously "The port hole has taken you to another era. You ended up on my ship knowingly because it was unfortunately my mother who sent you here. I hope that you'll get off my ship just as quickly as the other girls who came here"   
  
"So as long as you stay onboard my ship, don't wear weirdo clothing" He tried to speak calmly for he knew, behind him, a man was oogling up the two girls. He gritted his teeth.  
  
"If you do that more often , you'll have no teeth left" Sakura told him smugly. "Damare Kinomoto" he said. "You damare yourself" Sakura shot back.  
  
"We've got a problem" Tomoyo interrupted. "These are the only other clothes we have. All the others were lost in the storm"  
  
"Leave that to Syaoran" Eriol said gently. "He can make cloths?" Tomoyo asked, interested. "No I can't" Syaoran said, tinting a light pink. "Airhead" he mumbled as he shook his head and blew his unruly bangs from his amber eyes. What a dweeb, Sakura thought, having overheard the comment.  
  
"Thank you for the compliment, Kinomoto" Syaoran said icily. Sakura's eyes widened and she screeched " You can't do that! It's illegal! Breaking into someone's mind and reooinf drr taffw-" She mumbled as Syaoran's hand closed over her mouth. "Will you shut up about it?" he said, looking around the deck. "Someone might hear you."  
  
"Yeah, there might have been a few people a couple of miles away who didn't" Eriol joked. Syaoran drew his hand away and glared at her. A full- force cold glare. Sakura whimpered and hid behind Tomoyo from where she was heard to say in a small voice "I thought everyone knew al-" "You thought. Well now, thanks to you, every one KNOWS!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"What about those dresses now Syaoran, eh? You've frightened Sakura enough" Eriol said and Syaoran scratched the back of his head. "Sou, let's go."  
  
Eriol lead the group down to the opposite end of the deck. Sakura stood where she was, sulking. Syaoran turned back and saw the girl standing on her own. "Come on Kinomoto" he said. She turned and walked towards him. Letting her go before him, Syaoran cast a wary look around the deck before ducking his head through the trapdoor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure its okay to wear clothes made for somebody else" Sakura asked as she waited for Tomoyo to come out of the dressing room in an adjoining room. Eriol and Syaoran sat beside her on big, fat cushions . "Hai, it's okay" Eriol said kindly. "They were made for any girl who came onboard this ship" Syaoran paused and cast her a shrewd look. "But judging by your clothes, I'm not too sure you're a girl" Before She could reply, Tomoyo came out, dragged Sakura into the dressing room and closed the door.  
  
Tomoyo flitted around the room in a full length lavender dress that had slightly flaring sleeves upto her elbows and a low-cut neck. The silver shoes on her feet matched the lacework on her neck, sleeves and the hem perfectly. As she danced around the room, her violet locks in two long pigtails entwined with lavender ribbons, Eriol eyed her appreciatively. Syaoran saw this, bent his head and groaned, sinking into the cushion.  
  
"Are you sure this is okay?" Sakura asked as Syaoran looked up. A small gasp escaped his lips as he stood up.  
  
Sakura wore a dress that looked like a skirt and blouse. The bodice was yellow, low necked with short puffy sleeves. She had tied a black sash around her waist and it made a big bow on her back. The skirt was dark gray and slightly glittery wit matching gray shoes. Her Hair was left free with a small yellow butterfly clip on the left side.  
  
"Sakura, you look so kawaii" Tmoyo said clasping her hands together while Syaoran broke out of his trance and said "Now I know you are a girl" Then he scratched his head "I think" Sakura started telling him off and Tomoyo went crazy "Where's my camcorder? I know I put it in here.where are the spare batteries.oh, it can't have-"  
  
"If you are looking for some sort of 21st century gadget, then it won't be here. Technology melts in the passage of time" Eriol explained to a rather crestfallen Tomoyo.  
  
"But I am sure there other ways of recording your friend's behavioural patterns." At this, Tomoyo's eyes lit up "You really think so?" she asked hopefully. Eriol just nodded. Pleased, she was about to follow the still quarelling Sakura and Syaoran out, but turned around and said sweetly "Thank you, Eriol" before running off to find her beloved friend. Eriol smiled after she'd gone. You're quite welcome, Tomoyo, he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is a nuisance" Sakura mumbled into the wooden boards of the deck of the ship, having just tripped for the fifth time since she'd worn the dress.  
  
She had embarrassed herself so much that Syaoran had actually smiled.evilly, of course but still, a smile is a smile.  
  
Eriol had fallen at her feet and asked her what spell she'd used. "Why?" she asked thoroughly confused. "Because Syaoran hasn't smiled since the death of his father" he replied, still flat on his face.  
  
"Tripped again?" she heard a voice say and looked up to see Syaoran standing near her wearing an amused expression. "Yes" she groaned and looked away. Seeing that he didn't make any snide remarks, she turned back to face him. She saw that a hand was extended and her gaze traveled up to meet his amber eyes and saw an eyebrow twitch as if to say, you're lucky I'm even doing this.  
  
She slid her hand into his and he clasped it in a strong yet gentle hold. Trying not to think how his hand was warm, Sakura allowed herself to be pulled up halfway. Before she could realize it, Syaoran let go and she fell with a thump onto the floor again. "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! YOU CHEAP VILLAIN OF-"  
  
Sakura got up and stood face to face with Syaoran which was rather difficult since he was about a head taller than her. "I knew that I couldn't trust you. Dammit, why this ship, why not any other-" "Kinomoto, I don't want you on my ship. But I have no choice." Syaoran said in a defeated voice.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura said and then flared up again. "Then why don't you just get me off your ship using your damn ma. I mean you-know-what" she asked.  
  
"I told you I only have Elementals!" he roared back. He turned his back on her and ran a hand through his hair. She had no idea. here he was stuck with elemental magic and she was dissing him about it.if he'd had his choice, he'd have trained in all magic.damn mother.  
  
He suddenly turned back to face her. "Do you know what ship this is? It's a pirate ship. Bang that into your brain first," he said, prodding his own head with a finger. And when he was greeted with her silence he went on " And you should thank your lucky stars that I'm not like the other men on this ship." he trailed off as one them approached.  
  
"What is it , Yumachi" he asked with a renewed coldness. "There is a ship approaching thirty two degrees east, captain, which may, by the size of it, contain large amounts of booty."  
  
While Yumachi raved on, a cold feeling of dread crept up Sakura's spine. Pirates? Then that would mean. She stared desperately and almost automatically for the sign she was dreading. Yes, it was there, on top of the tallest mast, waving in the mid day breeze. The Jolly Roger.  
  
But suddenly a new feeling overtook the old one. A feeling of peace and calmness. She knew that as long as Syaoran and Eriol were the captains, nothing could possibly happen to Tomoyo and herself.  
  
"YES SIR, CAPTAIN!" Yumachi's bellow jerked her out of her thoughts. She looked over at the two males. One of them, Yumachi, who was leaving, cast her a coy look and went off, wiggling his backside more than necessarily. The other, Syaoran, looked thoughtful with his head cocked to one side. Sakura didn't view him too directly as she felt a terrible heat creep into her face if she did.  
  
"Hmm, well better go and make plans for tomorrow and where the heck is Eriol?" he was mumbling.  
  
Sakura couldn't contain herself. "What was all that about?" She asked. "There's a ship raid tomorrow. It'll probably be a pirate's ship so lots of fighting.you know" he looked at her almost hopefully that she'd understand but all she said was "hoe?"  
  
Syaoran threw his hands up into the air and said "You're hopeless.I don't even know why I bothered explaining that to you" and he stomped away towards his quarters. Sakura watched him with an almost hurt expression.  
  
Then he turned around and called "Come on Kinomoto. I can't leave you here" Sakura followed him obediently towards the trapdoor where they'd gone to get their clothes earlier.  
  
When she'd descended, she found that Syaoran was nowhere in sight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*CLIFF HANGER~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kidding!   
  
"Now where did he go?" she asked herself and wandered down a passage that seemed a little less darker than the others. Two strong hands came out of the darkness and wrapped themselves around her waist and her mouth. They tugged her and she was pulled into a dark corner. Her captor's breath rose and fell on her hair.  
  
"Gomen, I didn't mane to scare you" a slightly sarcastic voice said. The person released her and she turned around to face Syaoran. "YOU-"  
  
"Wait" he interrupted. "This isn't the time to argue. Tomorrow's battle is going to be a rather bloody one. And since mother sent you here under my protection, I don't want you to get hurt. Stay in my cabin. I'll show you where it is shortly."  
  
Sakura saw that he'd something shiny in his hand and almost freaked out when he took her hand and pressed it into her hand. "What is it?" She asked. "It's a silver hooded viper's fang. It's highly poisonous and extremely rare. But the venom will work only once. I want you to have this to protect yourself tomorrow. Eriol has given Tomoyo one." his expression turned into a scowling one. "I don't know what those two are upto."  
  
"Well anyway., come on we have plans to make. AND DON'T INTERRUPT ME, SOU?" Syaoran said leading the way to his cabin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So how was it huh? Huh? Was it good? Was it long enough? I typed it in 3 hours, ya know. I know I had half the crew after the girls, but its for a reason. ^.^ Yamatta, my parent's weren't home or they would nag me. The next chapter will be up the moment I get about . I'll be generous. about 7 review. That's all for now. Oh yeah, do you think that these guys should be thrown off board on an deserted island cos the ship sunk? Let me know, sou? Yours as Alwayz Chibi Ijin 


	4. The Aftermath of Meaness

First of all, sorry again for my lateness. But I can't believe you guys actually want me to continue. Arigato nasai so much. Merci beau coup a ...  
  
Cherry Dragon arigato for your ideas. I'll use them ^.^  
  
Anonymous You're driving me mad. Who are you? Have we met? I don't have a prob with Aussi but you're... confusing me @.@ And for the upteenth time EMAIL ME!!! â¦ïº lol did I scare you? ^.^;;  
  
I know you've all waited so long to hear it but we had to shift houses and then the phone connection came in late so I haven't even read all your reviews... You're tired of hearing my excuses, ne?  
  
Well, on with the story!  
  
Oh and ... P.S : I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN CCS OR CS OR CLAMP OR ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE JUNK IN MY ROOM A PAIR OF ROLLER BLADES AND THIS STORYLINE. PLUS MAYBE A PAIR OF ARMY BOOTS TO KICK SOMEONE'S ASS IF THEY COPY THIS STORY ! =o.O= Ano...Did I actually say that?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran led Sakura along the unfamiliar passages and came to a halt outside a door carved with figures of ships, anchors and dead bodies in relief. Sakura who had been examining the viper fang closely walked straight into him and fell down with a thud. "Sixth time you tripped, I believe" Syaoran asked her.  
  
"I didn't trip, sou? I bumped into you and fell" Sakura said from the floor.  
  
"Such weakness I have never seen" Syaoran said, with a shake of his head.  
  
"Just damare, will you?" she answered tiredly, getting up. After what seemed like eternity of just standing outside the door, Sakura asked "Did you knock?"  
  
"No" came the reply. "Then how is Eriol supposed to know that we're here?! Oh, you are so-"and she leaned forward to knock. "No! Don't!" Syaoran yelped. But it was too late.  
  
Her fist had touched the door. The door seemed to have turned into a slab of liquid and was sucking her fist in. The little carving had come alive and were tugging on her hand. "What the..." Sakura began and she tried to get her fist out but found that it was being further sucked in.  
  
She gazed at Syaoran with a look of utmost terror. "What's happening?" she screamed. "I told you not to knock" he chided her coolly. "Li, get me out of here!" she yelled as the liquid door enveloped her full fist.  
  
"You have elementals. Use them" he replied, staring at the ceiling as if doors swallowed people every day. "But..." she began as her eyes began to water. "And you better do it quickly. Once it gets up to your elbow, you're stuck in there for life" he said as if it were general knowledge.  
  
Sakura thought for a moment before mumbling "Elemental fire, come to my aid!" From some where down the passage a fire erupted from thin air and made it way towards its caller.  
  
"Come on. Come on" Sakura prayed. Syaoran leaned back indifferently and watched the girl struggle with his mother's magic. Suddenly, the fire spirit appeared at the end of the corridor. As there were two 'masters' in front of it, the spirit reduced itself into the size of a candle flame and hovered expectantly between them, waiting for a command.  
  
"Help me get out of this door" Sakura said. The flame rose into its true form you know what Firey looks like, ne? and cascaded against the door. Sakura shrieked, afraid her hand would get burnt into ash by the time it was free. A few seconds later however, the Firey rose away from the door and shook its head in what was clearly a 'no can do' statement and disappeared, leaving the corridor darker than ever before.  
  
"Wh...what happened?" Sakura asked shakily. She gave another fruitless tug of her right forelimb, which was still stuck in the structure made of high quality oakwood on a swinging metallic attachment that causes it to rotate about a point. This point is called the moment of the couple Physics ^.^;;. The oakwood structure is what ignorant homosapiens would call as a 'door'. Hears several hisses and a few low mumbles of "blasphemy!" and apologizes to her generation. ^.^;; Okay, I'll cut the I'm-from-a-more sophisticated-generation-than-you-are crap  
  
"My mothers magic is too strong fo-"Syaoran began but Sakura uttered a shriek and cut across his words. "Wait! Don't tell me! You're mother hexed this door." Syaoran nodded mutely. She let out a small hopeless sob.  
  
"Why does you mother want to kill off all the females on this ship? Is she that possessive over you? I can't see an-"  
  
"Don't you dare have a go at my mother, Kinomoto" Syaoran hissed almost venomously nose to nose with her, his fiery amber eyes glaring into her frightened emerald ones. "Then why...?" Sakura asked.  
  
"So that I'd help a girl and then start liking her and ... urgh" He sounded disgusted. "I don't even wanna think about it." "But then... you're gonna let me get sucked in?" Sakura asked in a whisper. "Yep" Syaoran seemed rather pleased that she'd understood this so quickly.  
  
"You don't have to feel anything towards me. No Emotions. Nothing. But just let me go. I promise you, the first chance I get to leave this ship, I will. You can go on with your pirating and-" Sakura said feverishly. "Okay, okay. Cut out the emotional crap" Syaoran said, holding up his hands.  
  
Taking out a scroll, he yelled ",Elemental fire, come to my aid!" With a burst of light, firey appeared again In this story, both Sakura and Syaoran's Elements are the same. They are free spirits. You just need the magic scrolls to call upon them.  
  
It stared at him, arms akimbo, with a fierce gaze which, of course, our dear Syaoran returned. "Go on help her" he said none-too-happily. The spirit just stared at him before shaking its head in a clearly "no can do" way again before disappearing. Syaoran stamped his foot against the boards angrily, making it splinter slightly. "Dammit, mother's magic is too strong for firey. Great. Damn Firey, damn mother and DAMN YOU TOO KINOMOTO FOR GETTING ME INTO SUCH A FIX!!!"  
  
"I...I-I" Sakura choked before wailing "I don't wanna diiieee-" She burst into tears anime style while Syaoran sweatdropped. "Don't cry you idiot!" Syaoran said, watching the growing puddle at his feet.  
  
It was as if a light clicked in his head. "Of course..." he said to the ship at large before chanting  
  
"Elements of Magic  
Know my plight  
Show me the sword  
Release the light"  
  
Gomen ne. I have absolutely no idea what the incantation is. Well... only a very rough one  
  
A green chi bead he'd hidden inside his shirt came out into the open and transformed into an elegant ceremonial sword. Taking a firm hold of it, and with cold accuracy, Syaoran drove it into a point about a quarter of an inch away from Sakura's hand. Her eyes widened and she yelped. "What the hell were you thinking?! You were this close to sawing off-"  
  
"Shut up and watch" Syaoran said sharply. The pair turned towards the door and saw the little carvings back away. With a loud reluctant slurp, Sakura's hand came free and the door became a door LOL!!. Sakura, back to her genki self, heaped thank-yous on Syaoran who ignored them totally. "Just don't expect me to help you again" he said coldly. At the same moment, the door opened and Eriol accompanied by Tomoyo greeted them.  
  
"Oh hey Sakura. Glad to see you're still alive after being with Syaoran for so long" Eriol said cordially. "You mean Syaoran's a murderer?" Sakura asked. "No but he's close enough to being one."  
  
Tomoyo on the other hand viewed the floor and said "Eriol, I thought you had Syaoran potty trained." All heads turned to the floor. At this Syaoran went red and yelled "I DID NOT DO WHAT YOU THINK I DID!!! THIS GIRL CRIED COS HER HAND GOT STUCK IN THE DOOR. IT'S NOT ... THAT, SOU?!" Onni-chan gave me this idea. He's got a really sick mind, ne? .   
  
"Okay everyone. Come inside" Tomoyo said and they trooped into the room, Syaoran lagging behind. 'Great, I get invited into my own cabin. I swear this ship is corrupt with females.'  
  
As the boys began making plans on the drawing board for the next day's battle, Tomoyo gossiped about the dress she'd made for Sakura. "You'll be so kawaii, Sakura-chan," she squealed, clasping her hands together. "Eriol's allowed me to make some for the boys too...oh this is going to be fabulous-"  
  
"Tomoyo, we're stuck on a pirate's ship, not in a fashion club" Sakura whined. Tomoyo blinked. "Well, at least I get to design clothes" she replied.  
  
"Okay done" Eriol's voice cut through her lecture. "Let's go have dinner on deck" Syaoran made after Eriol without a word and Sakura found this very suspicious. Usually, he'd ask her to follow him around like a poodle. Not that it mattered or anything...  
  
The door swung closed behind them. Sakura was in no mood to get stuck in that devilish piece of wood again so she kept clear of the door. Tomoyo continued to rant. In the next half an hour, she had a splitting headache. She began to wish some one would get her out of this hell-hole...  
  
~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~Sakura's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I knew Tomoyo was trying to be nice and letting me in on all the latest fashion. But still, I'm not the kind of person who worries about trends. Who cares what people wear as long as they change it once a day? What matters is what's inside, right? Obviously not by worldly standards.  
  
In the next thirty minutes I had a splitting headache and a dying wish that some one should kidnap me from Tomoyo. I started wishing one of the guys would come and get us. An obvious choice was to break that door and barge out but I was in NO mood to go near that murderous door again. I even started wishing that Syaoran would come and get us. Wait a minute, did I just think that?!  
  
I think I'm going crazy. There is NO way I could have thought that. Unless I'm seriously ill. Which I could be. Because I know I did think what I thought I thought.  
  
"This is not my day" I moaned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Third Person POV MY POV ^-^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo's non-invigorating talks were starting to drill into her brain.  
  
Sakura gazed around the room and her wandering eyes fell on another door. Hoping very much it would be an exit, she excused herself from Tomoyo who viewed her friend's actions with deep interest.  
  
Cautiously opening the door, she saw it was not an exit but a bedroom. Two single beds lay side by side separated by a night table. Likewise, two wardrobes stood facing eachother from opposite sides. Sakura stood there for a moment before heading straight for the night table. Perhaps there might be a key or some thing that could open that door...  
  
Kneeling in front of it, she opened the first drawer. There was nothing there except a few quills, an inkpot and a fat notebook with the name 'Li Syaoran' embossed on the leather cover. Sakura smiled to herself and opened it. It seemed to be a diary.  
  
Flipping through the pages, she found the latest entry which was about a few days ago.  
  
Mother hasn't tried anything for almost three months. It's too good to be true. Maybe she gave up after I chucked the last girl over board and reported it to be a freak accident.  
  
Unfortunately the girl could swim and hacked me half to death when she'd gotten on board again. Gosh that girl had strength... but she never showed it before.  
  
Sakura laughed out loud at the thought of a girl throttling Syaoran. She continued to read  
  
But at least now Mother will know I mean business when it comes to girls. After all what I did to her was...bad enough to get her transported into her own land and time almost immediately. It was a little more than the usual though. When she was asleep, I-  
  
"So you like snooping through my stuff" Sakura turned around slowly and found Syaoran glaring at her, his arms hooked behind his back. "No" Sakura said quickly and hurriedly put the dairy back in the drawer and shut it. He sighed. "I sincerely hope you read it fully because something like that is going to happen to you"  
  
"What?! You're gonna throw me overboard?!" Sakura yelped. "Oh no." he said softly. "Much worse than that. Much much worse..." he was gradually leaning forward as he spoke and unhooked his hands. As the distance between them closed up, Sakura could only wonder if he meant to do what she thought he was going to do...  
  
"Syaoran" called a loud voice from the door which was followed by a shrill "Kaaawwwaaaaiiii !!" from Tomoyo. WHOOOOZZZ EEEVVVIIILLL HE HE HE ((( Sakura and Syaoran turned to face the speakers. Eriol was standing with a strange look on his face next to Tomoyo who had stars and hearts coming out of her eyes and filling the air like mad. Eriol took out a pin and started popping them.  
  
"That was sooo romantic" she whispered looking from Sakura to Syaoran and back to Sakura. "Hoe?!" Sakura asked. "You were going to kiss her!" Tomoyo finished with a sigh. Sakura looked at Syaoran and he looked at her and they both looked back at Tomoyo with disbelieving expressions.  
  
"No" Syaoran said blankly although his cheeks were turning pink again. "I was going to do this..." he bent down next to blushing Sakura and from his pocket, pulled out a large spider and placed it near her. Sakura took one look at the spider and yelled "HHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" before jumping onto Syaoran who caught her. Seeing what she'd done she screeched "HHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" before bolting for the door yelling "COOTIES!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't eat anything. I can't touch anything 'cos I'm contaminated with your DNA" Sakura yelled 15 minutes later from the shower cubicle where she was, according to Tomoyo, decontaminating herself of Syaoran's 'germs'. "Look," Syaoran yelled from the next cubicle where he was taking a bath. "I'm in a no better mood than you are. So will you quit ranting on how I contaminated you. It's more like you contaminated me. I'm gonna burn those clothes ... And what's a DNA?"  
  
He heard some faint mumbling as he brushed his soaking hair out of his eyes. "Don't come out now. I'm getting out" he heard her say and groaned, turning around so the water fell more on his back than on his face. After what seemed like an hour he heard an "I'm going" shout. The footsteps faded and the door banged shut. He sighed again for the umpteenth time that day. Putting on his bathrobe he stepped out and changed.  
  
Sakura who was in the adjoining room was being admired by Tomoyo. As usual, the dress was full length. It was peach with slightly puffy sleeves upto her elbows and a slit in the skirt, showing lighter material through it. Syaoran entered the room dressed in a fresh pair of dark green trousers and a very light green, very loose full-arms shirt with two buttons unnotched.  
  
They both looked at each other and turned away slightly blushing; Sakura because the shirt showed too much of his chest to be comfortable with and Syaoran... who knows? ^.~   
  
"You know" Syaoran started suddenly and angrily. "All this wouldn't have if SOMEONE hadn't gotten worried about you..." He glared fixedly at Eriol. "Do want them to starve, Syaoran?" Eriol asked smoothly. "Whatever"  
  
Eriol turned to the girls. "I suppose that you are hungry so let's go and eat" He offered his arm to Tomoyo who took it. They both regally led the way. Sakura and Syaoran stared at each other. "Like I'm gonna offer my arm" Syaoran said. "Like I'm gonna take it" Sakura said at the same time. They glared at each other. "Hmph. At least we have one thing in common" he said as he went before Sakura. "Uh huh. We both dislike eachother" Sakura said following him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Dinner was eaten above deck where they had an extraordinary time fighting for food with seagulls the size of vultures. "There goes my casserole" Sakura sighed sadly while in the background Tomoyo was heaping curses on the birds.  
  
"No self respecting bird better come near me or I'll kick your feathery butt all over deck till your girlfriend won't know which side's which when you're in bed-"  
  
"Tomoyo!" Eriol said, amazed. "I didn't know you had such a dirty mouth!" Tomoyo sniffed and stuffed the last piece of her casserole in her mouth "Well, I always fight for my rights ..."  
  
Sakura was trying to think of a way to befriend Syaoran. True to her soft nature, she could never hate or be angry with anyone for a long time. She remembered the light that'd shone from his eyes when battle was announced. It was almost enthusiastic... Well if he liked battles, then befriend him with battle talks...  
  
Syaoran watched the scenario with his arms folded and one leg leaning against the mast. But his thought were elsewhere...thinking, planning of all the horrors he'd send upon Sakura. Suddenly he became aware of her standing in front of him with a benign smile. "What?!" he asked rudely. "Well, I was thinking that since you saved me-"she began, wanting to get to the subject slowly.  
  
"No we cannot be friends" Syaoran said bluntly. Sakura looked taken aback for only a moment before plunging on "-and since I think you like fighting so much, then why don't we make plans that would include that door in the battle?" she ended unfazed.  
  
Syaoran didn't expect this. But he had an answer for this statement too. "Girls don't make plans" he said quietly, after studying her for a moment. "Oh really" Sakura's hackles began to rise at the injustice of it all. "Just you wait" she hissed poking him on the shoulder.  
  
Syaoran grabbed her finger tightly. Without breaking his gaze, he bent it backwards until she flinched and tried to draw away her hand but couldn't. He bent her finger more in the hope of actually breaking it. With immense force, Sakura snatched her hand away and retreated, glaring.  
  
Syaoran ran a hand through his hair. What had just happened? Why did he do that for? Did he actually want to hurt her that bad? Syaoran looked around deck and saw the three of them leaving. Stretching his leg, he followed them back to his quarters.  
  
By the time he'd reached the door, however, it was already closed. And he wasn't the only one locked out. too. Sakura was also waiting patiently to be let in. On catching sight of him, she chose to ignore him, with the air of one who had been severely wounded. Feeling uncomfortable with her silence, he started his 'apology'  
  
"Erm... Kinomoto" Syaoran said making up his mind. "Gomen ne about what I did to your finger. I ... I didn't know how to hurt you and so I went physical and I guess ... a bit overboard." She turned to stare at him with unblinking eyes. "I shall be ... pleased if the whole issue was forgotten ..."  
  
Sakura continued to stare at him. Syaoran felt his anger rise. "Look, it's not like I-" "No. It's not that. I've forgotten it totally" Sakura said smiling lightly. "Oh" "So... can we be friends? Onegai Syaoran?" She pleaded. "No" he stated firmly, wishing the door would open. "If you don't think of me as a friend, then why did you save me?" she asked shrewdly "Why did you help me?"  
  
Syaoran stared at her. Why did he help her? "I don't know." he admitted. "So I wouldn't have that on my conscience. So I wouldn't have to listen to your friend's lectures. Or ..." he bent near her. "Maybe it's because I don't like to see weaklings in stress" he whispered and smirked.  
  
"I am so not a weakling" she yelped indignantly. "Then prove it" he replied. She threw a punch at his chin but just before it could make contact, he blocked it with his palm. He closed his hand slowly over it and watched Sakura turn watermelon pink. He pulled her slightly towards him. Sakura gasped as he lowered his head and said softly "See? You are a weakling." Sakura snapped back a "damare" before he let go of her hand and she folded them in front of her, taking several steps back.  
  
"How does Eriol know that we're here?" she asked, a while later. "He can sense my aura." Came the reply. Syaoran looked towards the door again and muttered some thing like "Maybe I should have let her get sucked in too"  
  
But Sakura heard it and demanded "What do you mean 'too'?" "A lot of people have got stuck in the door" Syaoran replied simply. He took a deep breath as Sakura turned to face him. "My girl..." Syaoran hastily changed the sentence formation as her eyes grew twice as round. "A girl...who...ano, don't get angry or anything...but who I was attracted to was the reason this door was made. Mother didn't think she was the right one for me. So she charmed the door. We had an argument and Mother left my presence saying she'd find the right one for me."  
  
Syaoran paused and looked at Sakura for the first time with calmness. "Then a few days after her...death, I knew the reason for my mother's dislike. She was, with her family, actively involved in the persecution of my father..." his voice trailed off and he looked towards the door again. "She's one of the carvings. She's not dead, nor alive. All of them wait for more to join them..." and he stretched his hand out towards the door, towards the particular figure of a rather haughty looking girl... Sakura watched him with fear. If he didn't stop, he would get stuck...  
  
At that fateful moment, Eriol opened the door, looking distinctively serious. "Come in Syaoran, Sakura. We have some work to do..." Syaoran snapped out of his trance and went in. Sakura followed him.  
  
Eriol whispered to Syaoran "You were thinking about her again, weren't you? She almost had you this time..." Of course, 'she'd almost had him' a lot of times. He just... sort of ... forgot about it since Sakura came. She occupied too much of his time... and perhaps his thoughts, too. "Come on. Stop thinking-" "I wasn't" Syaoran lied flatly.  
  
"We need to check the weaponry and ammunition supplies" Tomoyo stated. "Very well, let us go. And Sakura..." Eriol turned to her "You stay here." Both she and Tomoyo cast him quizzical looks. "The weaponry isn't a place for girls" Syaoran said shaking his head. "But Tomoyo's going" Sakura blurted out. "JUST DO AS I TELL YOU, DAMMIT!" Syaoran yelled. Sakura stood there shocked and hurt as the others made their way out. As Syaoran closed the door, he felt slightly guilty for yelling at her  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Syaoran's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Eriol, Daidouji and I made our way out of our quarters, I couldn't help but look back at that girl. She was just standing there as if she was petrified. I felt a little guilty for yelling at her. BUT SHE WOULDN'T LISTEN IF I TOLD HER NORMALLY! Wait a minute, did I say guilty?! Me? Syaoran? Guilty?! Normally, I would have laughed, not physically, but technically speaking. But I was too busy feeling guilty to even laugh technically.  
  
It was just the way that girl was so genki usually and it sort of... ano...hurt me to see that I'd upset her so much. Dear God, I must be ill. Seriously ill. But still...  
  
I am fighting a constant war with myself and I shall win, not my pathetic soul. Trying to control all my feelings, I led the way to the weaponry with Eriol looking horribly smug about something. I didn't like that look of his. And why did Daidouji have to come with us if Sa...I-I mean if Kinomoto couldn't?  
  
It's not like I wanted her to. But if Daidouji could come, I reckon she should too. Dear God, I did not think that. I think I'm going insane. No, I know I am going insane. What is the world coming to?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Third Person POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura looked around the room and sat on a stool. After a few hours of thinking absolutely useless rubbish she gave the first sigh in days. Life was not easy for her. A beam of gold light suddenly blinded her for a moment. When the light died down, it revealed a Chinese woman standing there. Li Yelan.  
  
"H-Hooeee?!" Sakura whispered. The woman came forward and bowed slightly. "I am Li Yelan, mother of Li Xiao Lang or Syaoran as you know him" The woman made it as if to sit down and an elegant, highbacked armchair appeared and she seated herself on it with her hands clasped in front of her neatly. Sakura didn't know what to say or what to do. So she just googled. "First of all, I must apologise for any inconvenience my son has rendered unto you." Yelan said formally. Sakura just stared although she knew she was being rude.  
  
The woman raised her eyebrows. "You are Kinomoto Sakura, are you not?" she asked. Sakura nodded her head a million times a second. Yelan smiled at her. "I came here to explain why you are on board the SETS. My son, Syaoran, has..." she looked pained. "...since he lost that lady love of his, grown extremely cold. Not just in his social feelings but to the very core of his heart." She looked lost for a moment before speaking slightly sharply and desperately to Sakura.  
  
"My dear, you are the one to help him, to persevere under his cold heart. He might have feelings, well hidden, for you. Or else why would he give you that silver hooded viper fang?" Yelan gave a tight little smile at the look of surprise on Sakura's face.  
  
She got up and the chair melted into thin air. "I will be obliged if you do not mention my visit, Sakura" Yelan said. Sakura nodded numbly. Yelan stepped upto her and taking her chin with a single, white finger, whispered "And I wish you the very best of luck on this mission I have entrusted you." And she disappeared.  
  
As soon as Sakura regained her senses, she heard footsteps and the door burst open. The trio had returned . Syaoran made a beeline to Sakura and began to speak when Tomoyo cut across his word and yelled "Can't you see she's still angry with you? Can't you leave her alone for a few moments?" Syaoran turned to Tomoyo and snarled "I am in no mood to apologise again." He turned back to Sakura. "Will you stop acting up so much?" "Look at yourself first and then look at others. You're the one whose acting up not me" Sakura replied with slight coldness. She marched away and Eriol followed her after giving him a Look. Tomoyo stayed behind to lecture him.  
  
"Didn't Yelan speak to you?" Eriol asked once they were on deck. "Yes she did. But if I'm gonna make Syaoran feel anything, it won't be any time too soon" Sakura stated bluntly. Eriol shrugged as Syaoran ran onto the starboard side with his fingers plugged in his ears and Tomoyo screeching behind him.  
  
"Oh for the love of God woman, SHUT UP!!" he yelled at last and she became quiet. Syaoran made his way over to Eriol and Sakura shouting "You-Kinomoto- are making my life a living hell!" "Don't tell me that life wasn't hard for you before this" Sakura retorted and stamped her foot angrily. For a moment, his hard lines softened as he looked at the girl standing in front of him. He knew that she was telling the truth...  
  
Sakura threw her hands up in the air. "Why can't you leave me alone!?" Before Syaoran could contradict her, she yelled "LEAVE ME ALONE!!" once again and ran away. Syaoran stared after her. Leave her alone, she asked for it...  
  
Sakura was not seen for the rest of the day. Even though Tomoyo pleaded him to look for her, he turned a deaf ear on her worries. Eriol tried to comfort Tomoyo. He didn't bother looking for Sakura... He knew somehow, somewhere, she'd be okay... Or else, some unlucky person would have to answer to Syaoran's wrath...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi Ijin here. I thought I'd stop here but just as a New Year Special and a gomen, I extended it. This will be the last chappie I can type until the end of May. But you guys will wait, won't you. Won't you?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At dusk, Syaoran climbed the ladder to the crow's nest steadily. When he got there, he looked out into the never ending Horizon which had turned a brilliant pink with the dying sun. Moving a little to the other side, where they kept a few wooden barrels of some sort of liquid, he saw a very small black dot, near the coral pink end of the sea. The enemy ship! The very thought of a battle made him quiver with anticipation. Yes, he'd always loved fighting. Even back on land. As he shifted his leg, he kicked something soft which yelped and showed bright green eyes which glittered even in the semi darkness. "It's you." he said bluntly. She was okay?!  
  
"Course it's me" Sakura said grumpily and he could feel the sadness in her voice. "Still mad are you?" he asked, off-handedly. "No" came the small reply. He returned to watching the ship in the distance. "Do you still have that fang?" he queried suddenly and was rewarded with a small nod. "Perfect day for battle" he mumbled. "Do you have many battles?" Sakura asked. "Some." "And how many have you won?"  
  
Syaoran bent so close to her that his nose was practically touching hers. "I-I-"Sakura seemed to have lost the ability to talk. "Do I look like I've lost any battles?" Syaoran asked, his eyes boring intro hers. "No, but-" "Then why do you ask such a stupid question?" he continued. "Well..." Sakura fidgeted and looked down. It was hard for her to answer his questions when they were just inches apart.  
  
"Well" she repeated. "You are such a sour loser that I thought that you may lose battles, too..." and half shrugged. Before she knew it, a knife was pressed dangerously hard against her throat. "Never call me a loser" Syaoran said quietly. Sakura's eyes widened. One moment they were teasing each other and the next, he was almost slitting her throat for calling him a loser. He was so serious! "I-I didn't mean to hurt you, Syaoran. I was just teasing-" Syaoran cut across Sakura's useless babble coolly "Teasing has gone far enough, sou?" Sakura numbly nodded and Syaoran, nodding, removed the blade and stuck it in his boot.  
  
Sakura raised a hand to check for any damage but stopped mid way as he said. "I didn't hurt you. It was just a warning" Sakura flushed and quickly dropped her hand. There was silence.  
  
"What's in these barrels?" Sakura asked out of the blue. "Sugar cane juice. Usually, sea-voyagers stock up on brandy. But we don't like it. Too much alcohol...Why do you ask?" he eyed her.  
  
"Well, I sort of... drank some." Sakura said very quietly. He either didn't hear this or ignored it. After a few moments he turned to leave. "Come on Kinomoto. You can't stay here all night." "Yes I can" Sakura blurted indignantly. Syaoran raised an eye brow. "Really?" he asked slyly. "Yeah" Sakura stated defiantly. "You have to come down any way" Syaoran reasoned. "You can't make m-hooooeeee!!" Sakura shrieked as he hoisted her clear of the ground. She gazed at him half fearful and half total blushing. Yet Syaoran didn't seem to mind at all. Au contraire, he seemed to enjoy her position of discomfort.  
  
"Can't I?" he said, smirking. Instead of heading for the ladder, he jumped straight off the crow's nest. "HHOOOEEEEEEEEEE! SYAORAN!"  
  
Syaoran landed as soft as a cat on the deck and placed Sakura unceremoniously but quite gently, on her feet. She was shaking so badly she fell into a heap the moment she was on her own feet. Syaoran made an indistinct noise. "You are pretty clumsy, ya know" he said extending a hand. Without thinking, she took it and this time, Syaoran hauled her to her feet. Once again, she found herself too close to him for comfort. "Why are you like this?" she asked stepping away and squinting at him. His outline had definitely been blurry a minute ago. Temporary dizziness, she thought. Syaoran viewed her in confusions "Like wha-"  
  
"Captain, sir!" Yumachi came running towars them and as he caught sight of Sakura, started cat-running. "Captain, sir, the ship is closing in at an alarming speed. At this rate the battle will take place by tomorrow morning" he said puffing up his chest and glancing frequently at the female member.  
  
Sakura continued to stare beadily at the ground, not taking in what they were talking about. Strange thoughts were going through her mind...very strange thoughts...  
  
"Very well" Syaoran waved a hand to dismiss him. "Your Highness-" Yumachi began after a pause. "I've told you not to call me that!" Syaoran exclaimed angrily. Yumachi fell to the floor in a ridiculously low and reverent bow before getting up. "May I...may I kiss you?" he asked looking rather surprised at his own daring. Syaoran paled at this but held out an unwilling hand. Yumachi quickly stepped up, kissed Syaoran's cheek and sped away whooping 'I kissed his highness' at the top of his lungs.  
  
Syaoran glared after him while wiping his cheek with the back of his hand. Sakura was having a silent fit of laughter as he turned towards her. "What?!" "Is...is it o-okay if I don't kiss you?" she asked between gasps. " I-I could curstey if you want" "Oh shut up" Syaoran said embarrassed as Sakura snorted with laughter, the strange thoughts starting to take over her brain...  
  
"Why the heck does that guy act so weird?" she asked after she'd finished snorting. "A. Kiwoka Yumachi is gay. B. He's still gay C. He'll always be gay and D. I'm the future leader of the Li Clan" Syaoran said moving over to the mast.  
  
"The Li clan?"  
  
"It's the royal family in China" Eriol supplied, stepping out of the shadows. "I thought you were keeping that other girl out of trouble" Syaoran said evasively. "I was" Eriol replied.  
  
"You mean Syaoran is a prince?!" she asked to which Eriol bobbed his head. "Your highness" Sakura said, curtseying prettily. "I think your highness is the most charming, brave-""Flattery doesn't do much good" Syaoran muttered but the sides of his mouth twitched upwards for a second. "-sweet, not to mention sympathetic, handsome, angelic, clever, witty, artistic" Sakura raved on and on. "-patient, humble SELF CONCEITED HOT-HEADED FREAK I'VE EVER MET!!!"  
  
Eriol began to chuckle at the look of utter surprise on his face while Sakura was having another sick wave of laughter. Tomoyo wandered on deck muttering under her breath about fluffy sleeves or something. She stopped as she heard a familiar voice. "Did you... did you see the look on his face, the great scumbag" Sakura squawked happily, pointing to the still recovering Syaoran.  
  
Before any of them, could think of an answer or even do something, she let out a whoop and did several cartwheels. Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran closed their eyes and winched as they heard a sickening thud and the rip of material. "Oooppsssyyy. I think I just ripped my KKNNNNIIIICCCCKKKKEEEERRRRRRRSSSS" she wailed. "What's with her?" Tomoyo asked, bug-eyed. Syaoran looked thoughtful. "I think she drank some sugarcane juice." He paused. "And sugar and juice is saturated with..." "Sugar" the trio said grimly.  
  
"Dear Lord, someone hold her still" Tomoyo said as they fanned out in different directions, ready to stop her before she did something drastic.  
  
Sakura started waving her hands in the air and doing star jumps. She caught sight of Eriol who was closest to her "Hey. You, Boy! Come play with me. I know you want to." She dragged Eriol to a clear space, Sakura tried to make him do star jumps. But that plan failed miserably as he kept on standing stock still like some sort of statue of Napoleon while Sakura pranced around like a demented grasshopper. On the last resort, she tripped over him and fell face first on the floor, Eriol as well. Sakura sat bolt upright and saw Eriol on all fours. "Oh, so you wanna play horsey? Why didn't you tell me that, you numbskull?"  
  
Tomoyo guffawed. Eriol grunted as she sat on his back and started bouncing up and down like a precocious two year old. "Giddy up, giddy up giddy up horsey. YYEEEEEEEEEEEE HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
But that was both boring and tiring after a few moments. Sakura sat down in deep thought next to a panting Eriol. "I know!" she said brightly, sticking a finger in the air. "We'll play imaginary games!"  
  
Getting up at an alarming speed, she dragged Eriol, who was still on all fours, to Tomoyo who backed away slightly. "Tomoyo, you and Eriol are gonna get married, 'kay" Tomoyo turned pale at this. "Now get on your feet Eriol and stop acting like a moron" she heaved him to his feet and began the sermon.  
  
"Do you, Daidouji Tomoyo, take Eriol as your son?" "Son?! You're supposed to say-""Good!" Sakura interrupted Tomoyo. "And do you Hiirogizawa Eriol take Tomoyo as your beloved wife?" she turned to Eriol who coughed and moaned "Sakura..."  
  
Syaoran was enjoying himself immensely in the background. As long as he was not forced to do anything stupid, he was happy.  
  
"Alrighty then. I now pronounce you female dog and ... what's the polite term for a bastard?" Skaura looked lost in thought for a moment before shrugging. "Well, who cares? Now you may kiss the bride" Sakura insisted. In the background, Syaoran yelled, "Go on Eriol, kiss the bride, you ninny!" Eriol shot him a glare and turned back to Sakura. Uh uh. He was not going to kiss Tomoyo. And even in her drunken state, Sakura realized that. But she was done fooling around. Sakura forced his head down by the scruff if his neck and his lips met Tomoyo's. For a first time, a pale pink rushed to his cheeks. As soon as Sakura released him, he apologized to Tomoyo and turned to find her trying to make Syaoran dance.  
  
"It's really easy. Try now... heel and toe... heel and toe...then slide, slide ... I said SLIDE, you duck-billed wormhead!" She wacked his feet with a stout stick that she'd gotten form Kami-san knows where.  
  
There was utmost silence for a moment. It was an unnerving silence. Even Sakura stood still. Yup, Sakura stood still and quiet, that is before rushing over to the edge and flinging herself into the sea. "Sakura! Syaoran, Eriol, HELP HER!" Tomoyo wailed. Syaoran was the first to kick off his boots and enter the water.  
  
He rose to the surface, spraying out the salt water and turning in every direction for a sign of that drunken whore... "Syaoran! Bubbles on your right" he heard someone shout. "Bubbles?! What's Bubbles got to do with this?" he yelled back, scanning the area for the cutest and sweetest member of the Power Puff Girls. "SYAORAN!!! AIR BUBBLES!!!" Eriol and Tomoyo unisoned. "Oh, right" comprehension dawned on his face. He dived and found a mass of light pink pretty deep under the water. Taking hold of her waist, he swam upwards and broke to the surface. He took a look at her face. It was pale and almost looked lifeless. Trying not to lose his head, he began to swim back to the ship with steady strokes.  
  
Once on board, with Tomoyo's help, he went through the necessary processes of CPR. After the third try, Sakura spluttered and proceeded to hack out the water she'd swallowed. "Sakura, don't ever do that again! I want you to live so I can tape the rest of your life!" Tomoyo squealed, hugging her friend. She nodded weakly and turned to look at Syaoran who, though as wet as her, was placing a warm towel around her shoulders. "Gomen ne" she inclined her head slightly. "I think he'd consider it an honour to save you" Eriol said jovially. He glared at him.  
  
"Daijoubu?" Syaoran asked stiffly. Sakura blinked off the oncoming darkness and nodded. "Sure?" this time there was an undeniable bit of worry in his voice. Sakura tried to smile but barely managed it. Then she was out like a light. The last thing she heard was a few shouts of "Sakura!" and a mumbled "liar".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ijin here. Sooo, how was it? Good? Bad? The worst? I'm hopeless...v.v oh yeah and I'm gonna update last day of normal life too. So don't be too mad. And you guys still have to tell me whether they should be shipwrecked or not. If you want this story to go the way you want, then you'll have to tell me, sou?  
  
I'm currently having holidays so I managed to type the next chappie also but I won't post it till I get 20 reviews. I know you've all waited so long for this chappie and for that I'm really grateful- I made it extra long. The next one's even more longer. I'm so proud of myself. And I need you guys' help in something too. Since I don't understand relations very much and the girls in my class are idiots, I don't ask them T.T;; I'm confused about, well, about this guy... =^.^=. But, hey, I am so not gonna make a public issue out of my personal life. But if you email me, I could tell you. I need the advice, too ^.^;;  
  
Until the next chapter, this is Chibi Ijin signing off. Ja matte! ^-^ 


	5. La Femme Fatale

Argh I can't believe it! I don't have the time to read your reviews! That is sooo lame, not to mention unfair for those nice people who've reviewed. T.T I'm gonna kill onni-chan for sending me on this trip. But I can't cos he's driving and I don't wanna die before I finish this story. My bottom's... sou, sou this calls for the use of 'normal' words. My ass's whoa too many s's! asleep and I can hardly feel my toes. Crap, crap and double crap. In 'normal' words, shit, shit and double shit. - I admit, I'm not always goody two-shoes. I've got a bad side too =) I just hope that the laptop battery will last long enough...  
  
::growl:: I'm in a bad mood...  
  
Well, on with the story  
  
Oh yeah. I almost forgot.  
  
The disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS OR CLAMP OR WHATEVER, DAMMIT!  
  
The night was a rough one. The waves just wouldn't stay put. Twice Eriol had to get up and use the wind spirit to calm down the waves. If their men were to fight a good, long battle, they needed all the rest they could get. The roaring of the wind spirit and the tremendous battle that the waves were putting on, kept him awake all night.  
  
The first rays of the sun peaked over the horizon and Eriol slid off his glasses and rubbed his bloodshot eyes. He looked around dimly and yawned. Well, better sacrifice one life than a hundred he thought and put his glasses back on.  
  
The sun was half way above the horizon when he heard foot steps. Syaoran appeared a few seconds later but took no notice of Eriol. His eyes were fixed on the ship that was coming closer and closer...a little more specifically on the figurehead fixed on the stern. "I could swear I've seen that somewhere..." he mumbled more to himself than to Eriol. "Don't you recognize it?" Eriol asked. "Do you?" he shot back to which Eriol nodded. "It's Masuki, Edeki"  
  
"Masuki" Syaoran breathed the name out in pure, unorthodox hatred. "Ohayo. I thought you would recognize the ship of some one who killed your father" Eriol replied, causing Syaoran to flush. At the same moment light, uneven footsteps patted on the deck and Sakura appeared, meandering tipsily towards them.  
  
"Itai, my head... someone turn off the freakin' sun! Gods, cane juice has a worse hangover than alchohol... just wait until I get my hands on that Syaoran Li..." this and some incoherent murmuring was heard until she walked straight into the mast. "IIttttaaiiii!!" Sakura screamed and clutched her head. Syaoran had a hard time controlling his laughter and bit the inner sides of his mouth. As this made his mouth hurt, he proceeded to stuff his fist in his mouth.  
  
As she started walking towards them again Sakura tripped over a bucket of waters and landed flat on her face "Oh SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" she yelled as Syaoran let out a snort of laughter which he turned into an unconvincing cough as Eriol glared at him, and decided to act. "Sakura come here" Eriol beckoned. Sakura grumbled something about the dress being too long as she got up and obediently walked towards him.  
  
Pressing two long fingers to the sides of her temple, he muttered a small Chinese incantation. Sakura felt wonderful relief as the headache vanished.  
  
"Arigato Eriol. And Ohayo everyone!" Sakura said raising her voice happily. She was met with a few cries from nearby seagulls. And sweatdropped. There was no one there except them. "Psssth. Graceful" Syaoran snorted. "Ohayo to you too, Sakura" Eriol said politely. Sakura smiled gratefully. Syaoran grunted a "Pathetic", snapping Sakura's head in his direction. "Ohayo, Mr. Grump" she said sweetly earning a mumbled reply to which Eriol had a coughing fit.  
  
"Ohayo everyone" Another girl's voice could be heard. "This ship has too many females" Syaoran mumbled and stalked off to a nice, secluded place, where no people of the eviler gender, could disturb him. "What's with him?" Sakura asked. "Dunno. He's always hated women" Eriol replied and they both shrugged.  
  
Tomoyo clambered on deck and went straight for Sakura. Taking her hands she hissed "Don't you dare run off like that again" "Gomen nasai Tomoyo" Sakura said in a strained voice. "Ne" "Uh, Tomoyo?" Sakura squeaked. "Hai?" "You're squeezing my hands numb" she squealed.  
  
Tomoyo smiled grimly. "I know. It's my revenge. Next time it'll be a bear hug" and let go of her friend's poor hands.  
  
'Tomoyo's stronger than she lets on' Eriol thought as he watched Sakura try to denumb her hands. "Eriol, genki ne desu?" Tomoyo asked suddenly. Eriol nodded. "No, you aren't" She said and edged closer. "Eriol, you didn't sleep last night, did you? You're eyes are red..." she looked at him, a little concerned. She turned to see the pirates come onto deck yawning and stretching from a good slumber. Eriol sighed and shook his head. "Then you better go and get some shut eye" Tomoyo replied. On seeing him hesitate, she yelled "ET VITEMENT!!" French for AND PRONTO! - which sent him scampering off. Tomoyo and Sakura followed him. From the distance, from his secluded spot, Syaoran saw them vanish below deck and he decided to trail behind as well. Just in case...  
  
Whilst he descended the ladder, the cunning little wolf sensed that he was not alone. Yes. She was there. The "Evil- Eyed" one was there. That was how he referred to Sakura. Her eyes, he'd noticed, contained more emotions than he thought was humanly possible. As soon as his foot touched the wooden floor, she sped upto him with such agility that it alarmed him. Syaoran shot up the ladder again while Sakura looked up at him, confused.  
  
"Ano, Syaoran, I forgot the way to your cabin again..." Sakura said a little sheepishly. "Oh" he went a little red and hastily slid down and led the way to the cabin, very rigidly and red.  
  
But the door was closed. T.T  
  
"Kami-san damn that Eriol!" Syaoran yelled angrily and kicked the wall, forcefully. Sakura studied his face. "That hurt didn't it?" she asked. He let out a groan, nodding and slid onto the floor to examine his foot. "When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna punch his lights out!" Syaoran bawled, over reacting. She shook her head in amusement and slid down onto the floor next to him. "When's the battle again?" she asked densely. He didn't look up but continued to examine his toes, flexing them. "As soon as we're near enough, we'll raid the ship"  
  
Syaoran looked up and caught the expression on Sakura's face and he rephrased his answer. "The MEN will raid the ship and the WOMEN will stay in my cabin" Sakura face faulted, Then almost assuringly he added "And besides, I've got an old score to settle with the captain..."  
  
DABOOM!!!  
  
Give me a break, ppls. I needed a sound, so I invent one. Genius Freak at work. He he he. I'll shut up now. I'm in a better mood 2 .  
  
The first explosion hit the ship and caused them both to start. Losing balance, Sakura started to lean towards the door. A cold hand wrapped Itself around her upper arm and pulled her away form the fiendish door. "Ano..." Sakura turned around to see Syaoran staring at her incredulously. "Now is not the time to get stuck in the door again!" He still held her upper arm in a firm grip as Eriol dashed out in a streak of pink. Pink?! PINK?!  
  
"Masuki's bombing us" they heard him yell from far off. "Wait here" Syaoran said, putting his boot back on and disappearing into the cabin. A few moments later, he emerged, stuffing a small but lethal jagged blade into his boot and checking for his chi bead with the other hand. His admiral coat was half unbuttoned, revealing a white shirt. As he straightened to meet her gaze, his fingers doing up the buttons, he cleared his throat "Uh Sa-Sakura" he began. "SYAORAN!" Eriol's voice was heard loudly without. "Eriol!' Sakura made it as if to go and save him from the horrors of the sea.  
  
"NO!" Syaoran once again caught hold of her arm. "Look Syaoran. I don't know how much you care about Eriol. But I know Tomoyo does... A LOT" Sakura said fiercely. Syaoran loosened his grip lightly. "You can't just barge in there!" He yelled, letting go of her arm and indicating the ceiling. "There a fight going on. People get injured. People get KILLED" Syaoran stressed.  
  
"And besides" he shrugged "I do NOT want to explain to my mother how you ended up dead" Sakura looked down at the floor. "Hey. It's not that big a deal. Eriol's gonna be okay. Just don't go anywhere. Stay in the cabin. I'll come and check on you loons if I can-" Sakura's head snapped up "Hey I'm not a loon! And neither is Tomoyo!" she whined. Syaoran just smirked and pushed her inside and closed the door. He stood there lost in thought for a moment. Why had he gone soft all of a sudden? Running a hand distractedly through his hair, he sighed. Maybe... just maybe, Kinomoto wasn't as bad as she let on.  
  
"SYAORAN!!!" Eriol's tortured voice woke him from his reverie and he hurried towards the ladder...  
  
Syaoran poked his head out of the trapdoor. A man form the enemy ship flew over his head and landed with a sickening thud. "Mammie?" he gurgled, little translucent beer bottles circling his head. One of their ship members soon beat the guy into pulp. But Eriol? Where was he? Syaoran jerked his head this way and that but no Eriol. Climbing out of the hole, he craned his neck over the multitude of duelers.  
  
"ERIOL!!!" he bellowed. All the pirates stopped what they were doing and focused on him. One buccaneer who had been falling from the crow's nest stood suspended in midair. Syaoran sweatdropped. "AND WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?!" he yelled. Typical, ne? They shrugged and the din rose again as the pirates resumed their fight. The man who had been falling from the crow's nest fell on Syaoran who tried to shield the fall with a flowery pink umbrella. awwww...poor Syaoran  
  
"urgh" Grunting with the dead weight of the man, Syaoran strained his hand to reach his umbrella again. Taking it in a firm grip of the handle, he used it as a lever and wedged the limp man off his body. Syaoran dusted himself as he stood up. "Eriol" he yelled again, pushing his way past a mouldy pair of rebels. Syaoran found his hand still clutching the umbrella. He threw it over his head and it hit a man who'd been creeping towards him, knocking him out, the umbrella sticking into one nostril.  
  
The noise seemed to die down a bit where Syaoran was. A new sound caught his ear. The sound of music. My hiiillllls are aliiiiiivvve... with the soouuuunnnndd of muuuuussssssssiiiiic ::gets booed offstage:: v.v   
  
There, all by himself was Eriol. In a pink tutu. Dancing en pointe to music from a recorder. He sweatdropped. "Eriol" Syaoran said exasperated. "What" Eriol asked snobbishly. "You're supposed to be fighting" Syaoran pointed out. "Well, violence can always wait" he pouted, jumping in a graceful arc. "I just had to tell you, dude. I've finished the forg prince and I'm onto the swan lake suite" Eriol boasted, dancing en pointe around Syaoran. "Eriol, sometimes you're to boyish to be a girl or too girlish to be a boy..."  
  
"Which means...?" Eriol trailed away, swaying his arms over his head. Syaoran lost it. "ERIOL HIIROGIZAWA! WE ARE HERE TO FIGHT NOT TO DO BALLET!!!" Syaoran yelled. "Sou, sou keep your boots on. I'm coming..." Eriol quickly disappeared and re-emerged wearing his boy clothes. Unsheathing his sword he hissed "Let's go kick some pirate butt." And Syaoran wasn't far behind.  
  
They plunged into the thicket of the fighting. Syaoran drew his sword too as a pugilist rushed towards him screaming and with a sword raised over his head. Syaoran smirked. This was just too easy... Before the guy could even bring the sword down, he'd pierced his sword through the left side of his stomach- a vital point. The guy heaved up blood, turned over and died instantly.  
  
He yanked the sword out just in time to spear another combatant through the chest. Syaoran brushed his hair out of his eyes. Some idiot took advantage of that move and took possession of his sword. As he felt the hilt slip from his grasp, Syaoran's eyes looked up. The guy stumbled back. Never in the history of glaring, had he seen such a glare. His blood ran cold and his knees felt as if they would give way. "Rule number one. Never, ever make Syaoran Li angry" an uninvited voice supplied. The chap was now quivering badly and sheepishly offered his sword back as Syaoran began to advance, a low snarl reverberating from his throat. Syaoran flung out a hand, brushing the sword aside, before seizing his prey.  
  
"You," he hissed. "Go tell your captain I want to see him." Syaoran jerked the front of the pirate's shirt tight against his throat, "now." On releasing him, the man scampered away, no doubt to his boss. Syaoran shot him a final look before looking around for a spare sword. Another man charged. Swordless, he turned to meet the opponent with an unexpected wide smirk.  
  
Throwing out his arms, he seized and twisted the thick hand until the sword dropped with a clang. Syaoran forced his head down, kneeing him in the face. When the buccaneer pulled away, a hand against his bleeding nose, Syaoran did a flying dragon kick. One of my fav classical kung fu kicks. - The guy swayed back and forth before dropping in a heap.  
  
"Not bad Syaoran" he heard Eriol's light tone and turned to meet his gaze.  
  
Eriol was leaning leisurely against the mast, throwing small but lethal, poison-tipped darts at anyone who he thought came too close. "That was just a warm up" Syaoran replied casually. Eriol nodded, suddenly throwing a dart over his shoulder and somewhere close by, they heard a gag, the desperate sucking in of air and a thud.  
  
"YOU GO GUYS! KICK THOSE PIRATES' ASSES!!" They heard a feminine voice cheer. They look upwards and sure enough they saw Sakura and Tomoyo waving energetically from the crow's nest. Syaoran just scowled and looked around for some one stupid enough to mess wi-  
  
SAKURA AND TOMOYO?!?  
  
The boys' heads snapped back up and they groaned. "YOU IDIOTS!" Syaoran yelled and brandished a fist while Eriol just stared.  
  
"He doesn't seem too happy about seeing us" Tomoyo said looking down at the two. "Since when was Syaoran happy to see a girl?" Sakura asked wryly. "You call him by his first name?" Tomoyo grilled, raising an eyebrow. Sakura quickly turned her attention back to the battle.  
  
"I TOLD YO- SHIT!" Syaoran yelled as he cradled a bloody fist. Eriol took one look at the fist, then at a random direction before sending three darts flying. "OMIGOD" They heard Tomoyo scream and then a soft thump. That was followed by Sakura shrieking "Tomoyo!" then a "hoe!". As a result, the guys presumed Tomoyo had fainted.  
  
Syaoran drew a cloth from his pocket and proceeded to wrap it around his hand as his vision started to dim. A pink, crouching figure appeared near him, Taking his hand, the pink thing did something which lifted the fog in front of his eyes and soon his vision was almost blur-free. "What did you do?" Syaoran's voice seemed to come from a distance. "Herbs I found in your cupboard" He heard Sakura answer, almost as distantly. His head cleared and he became aware that he was seated and Sakura was fiddling with the final touches on the band aid. He blushed and forcefully pulled his hand away.  
  
"Damn you Kinomoto. Why are you here?" he yelled, pushing himself away from her. "I just wanted to help" Sakura stated. "I don't need you to help me" he yowled hysterically. "Look, you over cooked cabbage head. Almost your whole crews' knocked out and I thought I could help in the fight..."  
  
Syaoran studied the scene around them. There wasn't any fighting. Either the enemies were vanquished or had abandoned the battle. A few hundred dead bodies...a few unconscious, maybe, and of course there were a good few playing battle chess. Syaoran sweatdropped. "There's noone here to fight." He said, crossing his hands on his chest stubbornly. "And even if there was we have back ups"  
  
Sakura and Eriol looked ready to burst. "SYAORAN LI THOSE WERE THE BACK UPS!" they howled, waving their arms. Syaoran yelped in alarm and crawled backwards. Eriol calmed down and gave a small smile. "That means we only have one choice left-"The sound of a trumpet suspended his words. This was followed by the regular sound of more than a dozen feet marching. "He's coming" Syaoran whispered with a deadly calm. "Who?" Sakura asked but her question was ignored. There was a dull sound on the port side of the ship. The tip of a wooden ladder came into view as the sound of the marching resumed a climbing sound.  
  
Sakura was the first to use her senses. Running up to the ladder, she shoved it away with all her might. There was the sound of a few shouts and the splash of water as she walked back to the gawking boys, dusting her hands in a self satisfactory way. Syaoran shook his head quickly and resumed his glare. "I don't need you to help me. I can handle this myself"  
  
This time the ladder was set up on starboard side of the galleon. The pirates clambered onboard hastily, some of them dripping wet, and stood at attention on either side of the ladder. Syaoran looked at the soaking pirates and smiled very lightly, but very smugly. Ha! Served them right for messing with that girl...  
  
"Well, well, well. Look who we have here" they heard a sneering voice behind them. So the whole thing had been a distraction while their captain got on board safely. Smart but not smart enough...  
  
The trio turned around slowly to see a man staring at them with a revolted look one might use while viewing a road-rollered chicken. "Syaoran Li. Dear, dear. I thought that the illustrious death of your father would have taught you not to come across me again..." Edeki Masuki seemed a five or six years older than them and had black hair and piercing silver eyes. He wore a turquoise admiral suit like the boys. This isn't my own name- I heard it somewhere. I think Edeki Masuki is a baseball player or something for Nippon. .;;  
  
"My father's death should have served as a warning for you, Masuki" Syaoran seethed. "A warning?" Masuki laughed softly. "What sort of warning, my dear boy?" Syaoran advanced but Sakura and Eriol pulled him back. "What the- GET OFF KINOMOTO! HE KILLED MY FATHER!!" he roared and turned to her for the first time. Sakura shrunk under his deadly gaze. But there was no time to pity her.  
  
"Another one of your pretty friends, Syaoran?" Masuki asked leaning to a side to look at Sakura. "What's it to you?" Syaoran spat, his eyes now on the forlorn Sakura who was almost hidden behind Eriol. Masuki took a tentative step forward. "I think you've found someone who-" "Who? Her?" Syaoran cast a scornful glance at Sakura before turning his back on them. "You know who I...liked" Masuki seemed to savour the words. "Yes, after all, she was my sister-" "And a traitor" Syaoran commented brutally.  
  
Masuki didn't even hear what he'd said. His eyes were on Sakura and on Sakura alone he focused. "If you don't like her" Masuki began, still not taking his eyes for Sakura's fidgeting figure, "then why bother to keep her at all?" "She's here until mother transports her to her own time" Syaoran said loudly, catching a fleeting look from Sakura that she did not like the situation at all. Masuki's pale eyes landed on Syaoran again, his pale skin turning a delicate shade of pink near his cheeks. Eriol gaped as Syaoran looked behind at him, an eyebrow raised. "If you do not really care about her..." Masuki trailed off, tracing his thin lips with a finger. "Fine" Marching up to Eriol, he grabbed Sakura by her forearm. "What are you doing!?" She cried, breaking free of his grip. In response, he took her face in his hands roughly and stared into her frightened eyes. "Understand, sou?" he whispered, before letting go and gripping her arm. Taking a few paces towards Masuki, he almost threw her towards him.  
  
Sakura's mind seemed to be jammed as she staggered and resumed her equilibrium. What the hell just happened? And what the hell did he mean by understand? Understand what? That she had to go with that creep? Or why he was doing this? Sakura looked back at Syaoran who was looking resolutely in another direction with Eriol breathing down his neck.  
  
"Syaoran you-you can't do this" Eriol declared. "I just did" Syaoran said in an undertone. Eriol swelled ominously. "She's under your protection. She's not some-some slave to be sold to someone else! She has feelings. You can't degrade a girl like that!" "Watch me!" Syaoran snarled back. "Ever since she set foot on the ship, she's been nothing but trouble. She's eating me inside-out! I can't stand her and she can't stand me. The least we can do is send her back to her own time by finishing this deal-" "Deal?" Eriol yelled, his navy eyes flashing dangerously. "What deal? There isn't going to be any deal! Masuki has powerful magic. You think he'd give up Sakura without a fight. Yelan wouldn't expect that. She'd lose. We'd lose. And we'd lose...her. Sakura. She would be lost to us... to...to you" He finished softly.  
  
Syaoran looked over at the almost naïve girl and Masuki. His eyes automatically narrowed into slits as he heard what he was saying.  
  
Maskui walked towards Sakura with a hand extended and purred "Let me introduce myself, mon cherie. Edeki Masuki, at your service. "He swept into a bow, taking Sakura's hand. Sakura wrenched her hand and screamed "Get your filthy hands offa me, you-you moron!" Taking a couple of steps back, she hastily wiped her hands on her skirt. Masuki didn't give up. He continued to talk to her in soft, seductive tones. "I promise I won't hurt you" he held his hands out. "Fat chance" she retorted. "Come on, I wouldn't hurt you. I'm not heartless. Like Li over there..." Sakura cast another look. She had the fleeting impression that he'd been looking at them a few seconds ago.  
  
"See. She hates him. Sakura would rather stay with us. And you know that, Li. You know that she wants to stay here until her time is over" Eriol glanced at Syaoran's expressionless face. He sighed and held out his hands in desperation. "All I'm asking is for you to see reason" Then he shrugged. "The rest is up to you..." Syaoran ran his hands through his hair. "You really know how to get the shit out of me, don't you?" Syaoran asked and Eriol smiled aware that there was a light smirk playing on his partner's lips. Eriol looked towards Sakura, who caught his gaze, and nodded.  
  
"-You shall be my fair queen. We shall sail across the world and spread the message of Hope, Peace and Love" He looked at Sakura who had a really strange expression on her face. "I wouldn't be your 'queen' if I had the choice between you and a kumquat" she snapped and hurried over to the guys. Turning around she gave a sweet smile. "She stays, Masuki" Syaoran declared. They smirked causing Masuki to growl. "That's it!" Taking the glove off his left hand, he threw it in between the two parties.  
  
"I challenge you to a duel!" Masuki said in a loud voice. Syaoran's smirk widened. "And I accept" He replied haughtily.  
  
Masuki snapped his fingers and two men removed his coat for him. He unsheathed his sword and threw the scabbard in a corner. Syaoran flung his coat in a corner, listening to Sakura jabber nervously to Eriol. "I didn't know they'd be dueling. I-I never mean for all this to happen. I'll never forgive myself-" Eriol patted her on the head like a little kid. "No sweat. This duel had to take place sometime soon. It's just taking place now cause of you-" At this, Sakura burst into tears. "So it is my fault! It is cos of me they're dueling! If Syaoran dies-" "Syaoran is not gonna die" Syaoran said walking up to them. Sakura squealed. "What would you do without me, huh?" he asked sarcastically, making her blush and sniffle. Syaoran turned to Eriol. "Can I borrow your sword? Mine's lost and I can't risk using this" he patted his shirt front where the chi bead was hidden. Eriol handed him a lightweight katakana or two hand sword while Syaoran leaned near Sakura's ear and whispered "If I die, you can have all my stuff..." Sakura started crying again as Syaoran shouldered the sword and went off, smirking.  
  
"If you're quite ready, Syaoran..." Masuki didn't look up at him but continued to trace the edge of the blade with his finger. Syaoran raised the sword vertically , the blade flat against one palm, a fist holding the hilt strongly. "Bring it on, small fry!"  
  
Masuki made the first move, thrashing out with his sword. The blades made contact and broke away. Syaoran twisted his body, avoiding the point as Masuki began another assault. Masuki lost balance and Sayoran took this opportunity to force his blade into the wooden floor. Masuki's eyes widened as he stared at the sword then at Syaoran. Syaoran charged with a wild cry, swinging the sword treacherously close to his opponent. Masuki did a couple of backflips, then got into combat position again, slowly moving his head from right to left. Quickly, dodging the butterfly cut that Syaoran had vented out, he reached his sword and gave it another unfruitful tug, a second before a dart skimmed the air and landed neatly a quarter of a centimeter away from his skin. Sensing he was nearby, Masuki threw a high kick which hit Syaoran on the shoulder, sending the foil in his hand overboard.  
  
"You missed me with that dart" Masuki informed him calmly. Syaoran just smirked. "I meant to give you another chance" "Oh how nice" Masuki gave an insipid smile. "So that I could torture you longer" Masuki's thin smile faded and was replaced by a dark scowl. "Hand to hand combat now" Syaoran said, almost crouching down to get into his battle position. But just as he launched a punch, Masuki did a dirty move. Reaching swiftly into his boot, he pulled out a small hand knife and flung it. Syaoran winched as he examined the wound the flying knife had caused. He'd be okay. Though the cut was large, the damage done wasn't too deep. "That hurt, didn't it?" Masuki interrogated. "Not as much as you think" Syaoran breathed before resuming his attack. Right fist, left fist, right fist again, Syaoran became a whirlwind of fists. That was all that went through his mind; kill Masuki. Snake hand strike, counter, crane strike just below the second rib. Masuki stumbled away, clutching his chest.  
  
"Give me an S, give me a Y, give me an A, O, R...Give me an A, give me an N. So what does it spell? SYAORAN!" Both the duelers went dotty-eyed and sweatdropped. They very slowly turned to view Sakura... And whoa, what a change! She was dressed in a white top and short yellow skirt that showed off her slim legs. Her hair was done in pigtails and she was waving white and yellow pom-poms. Eriol looked rather guilty about something. "I had to do it, mate" he yelled to Syaoran. "There was no other way." Syaoran sighed and yelled back "You just had to give her that sugar cane juice, didn't you?".  
  
Ditto last night, Sakura dived overboard again and Eriol went after her. Syaoran hung his head and sweatdropped again.  
  
But his expression hardened as he turned back to Masuki, who he found to his utter disgust, to be floating, with hearts coming out of his eyes in la- la land and drooling. "Ahem" he coughed. No effect whatsoever from Masuki who was still on invisible wings. "I said AHEM" Syaoran coughed louder. No reply to that too. A drop of drool fell on his head. "That's it" he mumbled, grossed out.  
  
He give a vigorous pull and Masuki landed in a pile next to him. He got up speedily, his fist clenched in front of him and two blue viens popping out of his forehead. "DON"T" he punched out but Syaoran evaded. "EVER" he stuck out his leg tripping his adversery. "DO" he tried to kick Syaoran but he'd side rolled out of harm's way just in time. "THAT" He punched again and Syaoran shielded himself. "WHEN" Syaoran took advantage and kicked his shin, tripping him. "I'M HANYAN!" Masuki groaned as he got kneed. Standing up, he smiled a little sinisterly. "Very well, Li. No more games. Why don't I-" his smile widened "-speed things up a bit?"  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened as he heard the words escape from Masuki's mouth:  
  
"Here my plea, oh guardian of time,  
Let the day shed its light,  
And become as black as night,  
And the moon as yellow as slime."  
  
Well, what else rhymes with time but slime. I tried lime and dime, but not that good   
  
Something did not make sense, Syaoran thought, watching Masuki glare at the skies. Suddenly, the pair of silver eyes focused on him as Masuki advanced slowly. "D'you know what tonight is?" he asked in a voice of deadly calm. Syaoran looked thoughtful. "Un, really dark?" he suggested. "NO!" Masuki pulled at his hair. "Tonight is a full moon" he went on. "And d'you know what happens to a werewolf on a full moon night?" His voice was becoming strangely hoarse. In the background, the sun set at an alarming speed and night began to creep in. "HE BECOMES THE MOST INVINCIBLE CREATURE ON THE PLANET" Masuki roared, and he did literally roar. His pale skin turned a soft brown before sprouting hair and becoming a burgundy brown. His eyes turned red and his teeth a sick yellow and grew three inches long. As he began to grow, his clothes tattered and tore in a few places to accommodate the larger body.  
  
Syaoran backed off until he collided with something soft which turned out to be Eriol. Sakura had, thankfully, changed into mare decent clothes. "Take Sakura and go below deck or somewhere safe. NOW!" he hissed. He felt the two leave and turned back to see a fully morphed werewolf, staring down his hairy snout at him. "Masuki, now you're proving that you're an animal" Syaoran voiced, though he felt churlish and his mouth, dry. Masuki let out a long, low howl before fixing his beady red eyes on him.  
  
With another howl, he launched himself on all fours at Syaoran who jumped out of the way just in time. The werewolf lunged at him again, sending them both rolling. Masuki had the advantage, being on the top, and scratched him on the chest, leaving three red lines, oozing with droplets of blood. Syaoran kicked out with both feet sending him flying a few feet and landing in an unceremonious pile.  
  
Syaoran sat up and looked down at his tattered shirt which was a mixture of red, beige and brown.  
  
"GGGGGRRRRAAAAAAAAAAWWWW!" The werewolf was too powerful to be knocked out by a single blow. Swinging himself to his feet and taking a running start, Syaoran hit the animal with a round kick followed by a deep punch in the jaw. Jumping off as soon as he felt unsafe, he began to jog. All of a sudden he was seized in a tight bear hug that was sure to break his bones. Syaoran elbowed him twice then bit the hairy limb. Masuki roared in pain and let go, sauntering backwards. Still spitting out wolf hair and quickly wiping his mouth on his shoulder, Syaoran ran to confront the beast. Taking hold of his large, dog-like ears, he head butted him. Going slightly cross- eyed, Syaoran released him rubbing his temples hard. Masuki lurched backwards and tripped over some dead guy and fell down. Syaoran moved forward, holding his neck tightly in a scissors grip before he stopped struggling and groaned. "SYAORAN, THE CHAIR! GIVE HIM THE CHAIR!" he heard a voice shout. He looked around quickly and spotted a metal chair nearby and banged it on his back twice before throwing it away. A tiny referee appeared out of nowhere and squeaked "One... two...three!", thumping his fist on the deck with every count.  
  
Ding! ding! ding! "AND YOOOUUU'RREE OUT!" a voice drawled into a microphone. "What the...?" A few guys came out of nowhere, presented him with a broad black belt with a silver plate in the middle. They left as abruptly as they came. "What was all that about?" he asked the ship at large.  
  
The galleon suddenly tipped dangerously and he remembered that they had been cannoned that morning. "Oh crap!" He yelled before shouting for Eriol. "What is it?" He asked, coming out of the shadows. "The ship was hit this morning. We've got to abandon it..." "I'll go tell the men" Eriol waved as he went off. A few minutes later, his cries of "ABANDON SHIP!" rang throughout the galleon as well as the steady sound of rowing and shifting of materials. Eriol came back half an hour later informing him that all the arrangements had been made and half the crew was already onboard the other vessel investigating it. "What about Sakura? And Daidouji?" he asked. "They're still here"  
  
"Well, get them off this ship instantly!" he yelled as he saw Masuki stirring.  
  
It was only then that Syaoran realized that he might not make it. The werewolf charged again. And this time there was no escape. Syaoran braced himself for the impact. Masuki took two swipes at his arms leaving them lined with blood. Syaoran punched him on the jaw and got ready for a spinning kick. But Masuki had him this time. As he made contact, he grabbed his foot and twisted it, making Syaoran yell in pain. Willing himself not to die in the hands er, claws of this monster, he twisted his whole body so that his other leg slammed into the creature's face. Dropping catlike on the floor inspite of the pain, he looked sideways to see Sakura stand there with a mildly detached expression of some one who was likely to faint. "What are you doing here?!" Syaoran asked, incredulously. "Waiting to get off this ship" she replied faintly, eyeing the monster's weak efforts to stand up. "Where's Eriol" he asked, taking a step in her direction. "Dunno. He told me to wait till you were done." she shrugged. "What?! Is he crazy?!" That was all he could say for the moment as Masuki had recovered and was standing groggily to fight till the end. Syaoran did a final round kick and Masuki went down and stayed down.  
  
Breathing a little hard from the effort, he turned around and walked up to Sakura. "Where's Eriol?" He asked her again. "The last time I saw him, he was carrying Tomoyo" Sakura replied unhelpfully. There was a low growl. Syaoran closed his eyes and breathed out slowly before turning towards Masuki. Holding his wrists together, he mumbled "Firey, come to my aid!" A bright beam of light made Sakura shield her eyes and a few second later, she saw him reflect a glowing ball of ember. "Come on, we have to get out of here" he said, gazing around for an escape route which did not involve swimming. The warm glow behind them intensified. "Shit" she heard him swear.  
  
"Now what?" she asked. There was no way out. Syaoran ducked his head under a mass of low hanging rope and re staked the whole deck. "Nope. No boats, no ladders, no nothing" he said almost cheerfully. "We are gonna diiee..." Sakura wailed. Syaoran simply shook his head. Then he happened to glance upward. The rope... He pulled it, testing his weight against it. It didn't budge. "Hey I've found our escape route" he yelled. Sakura hurried over. "Where?" She looked around. The heat intensified until they were sure to get skin cancer if they didn't leave right away. "Let's hope I never do this again" Syaoran murmured before grasping Sakura's waist and jumping off the ship. "Hoooeee!! What the hell are you doing, you wannabe Tarzan?!" she squealed, grasping onto the front of his shirt like her life depended on it.  
  
Which it did.  
  
As the explosion occurred, the orange and yellow glow silhouetted two people landing on board the nearby ship. As the roar of the gigantic fire died down, Eriol joined the soot covered two at the rails. Suddenly everything seemed twice as funny. They'd made it. "We made it !" Sakura screamed joyfully, rushing up and down the deck until she fell flat on her face. Syaoran smiled softly before turning away from the furnace and taking a bucket of water to clean his wounds. Setting down the bucket and sitting Indian style on the floor, he unwound the cloth on his hand and dipped it in the water. "That was scary, ya know" Sakura said conversationally. "What was scary?" he asked, still cleaning the cuts on his arm. "Me, Masuki, the fight, the flight or you falling flat on your face?" Sakura looked at him with a pained expression. "How can you joke around when half your body's been torn by a werewolf?" she cried emotionally. "Simple" he replied blandly. "Ignore the cuts, the bruises and the bites." There was silence.  
  
"Is it really over? I mean, is he dead?" Sakura asked, looking at the burning ship. "Nah" Syaoran shook his head, applying the cool of the water on his nape. "Can't kill a were-wolf or any other part-human with Elementals..." Sakura looked around at the ship. It was smaller than theirs, but more powerfully built.  
  
"You know, I reckon Masuki was really interested in you" Syaoran unexpectedly chipped in. "Stop right there, Li. He was an unhuman creep who almost stole my first kiss, sou?! Besides, you never told me about his sister being your-" Sakura trailed off as he sighed. "What does it matter?" he sought, almost sadly. Sakura was worried. "Are you okay, Syaoran?" she asked quietly. "Yeah, I'm fine" he replied. "I know you hate my bugging you but how do I know that you're okay?" she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"If I wasn't okay, I wouldn't do this..." he tipped all the water in the bucket over her head. Moving closer, he sprayed the last few drops on her face. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut at the coolness and then let out an unexpected sneeze. Her meek emerald eyes opened to find a pair of almost concerned amber ones. "Daijoubu?" he asked and she nodded slightly. "It's a cold night tonight. Better go inside and get dried" he looked up at the sky, a few of his hairs brushing her cheek in the process. Sakura took a step back. Squelch. Syaoran's gaze immediately fastened on her. "What?!" she asked irritably. Squelch. Squelch. Syaoran couldn't hold it in. he let out a great 'ha' and cascaded into laughter. "Wha...what's so funny?" she whined.  
  
"Sakura? Syaoran?!" Sakura turned to meet Eriol's gaze. Squelch. Syaoran started crying with laughter behind her. "Ano, he's gone a bit funny, Eriol" she waved desperately at Syaoran. Eriol suddenly prostrated himself before her extolling "Teach me your ways, O Wet and Soggy One..."  
  
"Eriol! Sakura! Un... I wonder where every one is... Ah! Sakura! Sa-Sakura?!" Tomoyo's voice faltered as she reached the scenerio. She looked disbelievingly at the snorting Syaoran and the worshipping Eriol. "Sa- Sakura, what happened here?" she asked weakly. Sakura looked down. "I...I don't know Tomoyo" she whispered softly. "And the battle?" Sakura looked up at her best friend. This time, however, a smile stretched across her lips. "We won, Tomoyo. We won."  
  
As the foursome made their way below deck to inspect their new cabins, they suddenly heard voices. Eriol motioned for them to stop and the four put their heads together, listening hard. "Yeah" a brusque voice agreed stupidly. "All we have to do now is kill anyone loyal to that asshole of a captain still on this ship!" "And what about the enemies?" a new, more alerter voice, asked. "Ah, they won't even know we're here" a laid back voice supplied. "We'll get orf at the next port they halt at." There were a few grunts of approval. A panel of wood was thrown open in one of the corridors nearby. Syaoran signalled frantically to Eriol and Tomoyo who waved back before ducking into a nearby alcove.  
  
"Come on" he whispered to Sakura as the loud voices came closer and closer...  
  
"Syaoran, there's nowhere to hide" Sakura whimpered, distraughtly searching the area. She felt his hand unconsciously slip into hers and despite the gravity of the situation, blushed a strawberry red. "Wha-"she let out an unintelligible cry as he pulled her to the next corridor and into another little alcove. Her breath coming out in short rasps from the sudden sprint. He was still in front of her, peering stonily outside over his shoulder. Whirling to face her, Syaoran let out a shaky breath. "I've only managed to give us a head start" he said in an under tone. "They're bound to come this way sooner or later. So what we need now, is a plan..." "That captain came down here ages ago" a voice suddenly boomed. "Yeah, snooping kid. Where did ya think he's gone?" another nasally voice mused.  
  
Syaoran's neck creaked as he turned to face Sakura. "It's too late" he said in a hoarse whisper. Sakura's mind went to work in an instant. There was only one thing that she could think of. Well, best put it into action... "There is a way" she said slowly. "What's that?"  
  
As quick as anything, Sakura had placed her hands on his shoulders and whispered "Play along with me."  
  
He looked doubtful. "Isn't there any other way?" he whined softly. Sakura sighed and let her arms fall away slightly.  
  
"I wish there was" she answered, ruefully. Syaoran inched closer to her until she was so sure that her clumsy heart was on the verge of exploding. "You sure about this?" he asked, while through the corner of his eye he saw a shadow pass the light. "It's not like I'm gonna steal your first kiss, anyway" he said hastily. Sakura simply nodded. Syaoran felt the guy creep around and felt he needed to do this right in order to pass off as an innocent ::urgh:: smooching couple. Slowly sliding his hands to her slim waist, he could feel exhilaration run through his veins as well as his face get very hot. "You really sure about this?" Syaoran asked again. Sakura stared at him "Why?" she asked. Good question, he thought. "I don't know." He thought for a while unconsciously sliding his hands around her waist, bringing them even closer. "There's some one here. Two I think..." he heard a whisper. Leaning in slightly, he let his forehead rest against hers. Sakura could swear she was going to die any moment.  
  
Syaoran's POV   
  
I could feel her heart beat against my chest. She must be at least freaked out about this as I am. Darn Pirates. I could have cursed them into Oblivion, the way they hooked me up with her. Why couldn't she have gone with that other girl and why couldn't Eriol have come with me? But I must say, me kissing Eriol wouldn't have been a pretty sight. I'd rather be kissing Sakura any way... woot woot .  
  
And I couldn't help asking her over and over again if she was okay with this. Who cares who it's okay with?! All we needed to do was act. I should be shuddering, dammit. Shuddering. No girl except Mihanga has ever come this close to me. Well, not even Mihanga, for a matter of speaking. Why in the world did she have to come up with this idea?! Although there is a possibility it might work... I know that this sounds strange, but maybe I do like her. Maybe I do want her to stay. Maybe... but I'm not certain. Just yesterday, I could have pledged that I hated her. But today, I'm not so sure...  
  
As I leaned in, ready to make a good show of it while it lasted, I could hear her gasp softly. I chuckled. I couldn't help that, too. There seems to be a lot of thing that I can't help now a days. "You thought I'd kiss you, didn't you?" I whispered. Sakura shivered against me and I could feel someone's uninvited stare. Detaching one of my hands form her back, I brushed away a few strands of hair from her face, smoothing it behind her ear. And in the sudden light, I noticed she was blushing. Either that or she was very angry...  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
"Why in the name of kami-sama are you red?!" I heard him ask sarcastically. Kami-san, do I have to answer to that?! First I had thrown my hands around some one I haven't even known for a week, then I start blushing and wishing I was dead a thousand times over. I just don't understand Syaoran. But I could feel this thing in my heart which told me what I was doing seemed right. I was saving us, wasn't I? And that's a good deed. Wasn't it? Or was it something else?  
  
Syaoran gazed at me, his amber eyes glowing even in the semi-darkness. "I-I feel hot" I whispered feverishly. Then I mentally slapped myself. Yeah, hot alright. His eyes twinkled in amusement and I could see he'd read my mind. I went, if possible, even redder. "And why are you shivering then?!" Syaoran really seemed to enjoy my uncomfortable position. Not fair. Fine, play it your way, I thought. "Well" I said in a breezy voice, allowing my hand to travel to the back of his neck. "I-I really don't think I like this plan..." I heard him mumble, and suppressed a giggle.  
  
Disengaging my hands from his neck, I let it travel up sides of his face. I could feel a smirk. "Playing with my feelings, are we?" I heard him murmur into my ear, his lips tickling it. I didn't reply, sure as hell I was going down. Receding his forehead slightly, he turned ever so slightly to glimpse at the huddled group of buccaneers, who were still at the side of the slcove. Gods, I never so badly wanted them out of there. Looking back at me, he gave a sudden almost boyish grin. "They're still there" he whispered. Seeing one of them over peek over at us, I ran my hands over to his fore head and into his thick strands of hair. He half-closed his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. I knew, whatever he may say, that Syaoran was enjoying it. That I was enjoying it. And I didn't care if I threw away my first kiss for this guy, too. It's really strange. Yesterday I hated him and today, I like him?! My face went even more hotter at the image. But even as that thought crept into my head, I was scared of admitting it... Scared of admitting I was falling for him...  
  
Syaoran's POV   
  
I caught on rapidly, knowing she would only over act when some one was looking. I felt ...what? It felt good. That's all I could say. It felt right. Leaning in more, I gently rubbed my cheek against hers and could have sworn she liked it. The way she closed her eyes, I could tell she did. Abruptly, I felt her knees give way underneath her. "Whoa, steady there!" I whispered, holding her more tightly, feeling her skin grow hot. She mumbled something about being embarrassed. Gently pressing her cheek against mine, I froze. There were new foot steps. Almost like...  
  
Normal POV   
  
"Eriol" Sakura squealed in delight and Syaoran let go of her. "In the flesh" Eriol replied amiably stepping over the four men he'd knocked out. "What were you two doing in there?" "Making out-" "-alive." Syaoran finished for Sakura. Eriol raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure, Sakura. My cute descendant didn't try anything on you-" "ERIOL!" It was not two voices that shouted it but three. Though each with different reasons. "What took you so long?" Tomoyo asked. "Where's Sakura?"  
  
"Sakura! Are you okay?! What happened? I was so worried about you! I was starting to think that they caught you guys..." Tomoyo raved on, releasing all her pent-up emotions in one go. Sakura who was still a little red, glanced at Syaoran who seemed to be avoiding her gaze. A little put out, she turned back to Tomoyo right on time to hear the last question. "So I suppose the battle has really been won, hasn't it?" she looked around at the group. "Yeah, its won" Syaoran agreed.  
  
"Nothing has been won yet!" a raucous voice shouted and they looked to see a lone pirate wielding a sword at them, looking frightened and lost. "You little..." Syaoran stepped forward but Eriol held him back. "Wait. You are not going to get anything from fighting us" he reasoned quietly. "Join us" he said. "Where-where are the others?" the man questioned shakily. "Gone" Tomoyo answered simply. The man let his arms fall to his sides and looked down. "We don't want to hurt you" Sakura put in softly. "Okay..." he said hesitantly after a moment. "Okay, I-I'll stay" he dropped the sword with a clang as Eriol seized his hand. "Come on. I'll introduce you to what's left of the crew..." Eriol lead the way to the deck while Sakura and Tomoyo followed him, Syaoran bringing up the rear with both his hands behind his head. "Syaoran," Sakura turned to look at him almost bumping into him. Syaoran looked around shiftily. "Look, I'm really sorry for what I had to do back there" she hung her head. "I mean, I didn't want you to get hurt fighting again" she looked up to see him a little red. "I know it wasn't the best of plans bu-" Syaoran put a hand up in air to stop her. "It wasn't for real, so I guess that's okay" he replied as she hung her head again. " And it's not like we're ever gonna do that again" Syaoran pointed out and Sakura nodded, stilled face down. She saw Syaoran's shoe take a step in her direction. "Plus I think it was brilliant plan" he said warmly. Sakura's head shot up. "Honto?" she asked delighted. "Hai" Syaoran replied. "Sakura!" Tomoyo's voice penetrated from the deck. "Coming!" Sakura yelled back. "Oh and Syaoran..." "Sakura..." Syaoran started at the same moment. She giggled. "COULD YOU PLEASE NOT MENTION THIS TO ANYONE!" They both chorused and nodded, before departing for the deck together, Sakura shrieking "Chotto! I don't know my way around this ship yet!"  
  
So here ends a chapter filled with war, mixed feelings and agreements. What will the future hold for out heroes? If Masuki is not dead, where is he? And what about the new guy who's joined the crew? Is he as sincere as he looks? Why are Tomoyo and Eriol disappearing so often? Why is Syaoran so secretive? Why is Sakura so dense? What's with Eriol and Ballet? And what are those clothes Tomoyo is making for them? All these questions and more will be answered in the following chapter of Pirate's Treasure. I actually forgot the name of this story. It took me five minutes to write that last sentence. Spiffy, ne? .;;   
  
Important stuff   
  
D'you think the Battle's over? Huh? You think so? You really, really think so? Well, it is! Got your hopes up, didn't I? I'm in a very cheeky mood now. I just finished putting sand in Onni-chan's shoes. Wet sand caked together with a few bugs that I managed to coax this boy to stuff in, too. I am a genius... ::becoming serious:: But he deserves it... Anyways, the moment I get a modem, I'll read your reviews.  
  
I actually did write a different ending to this chapter but it won't do... too sappy ::looks disgusted:: My friend gave me that idea...she's a romantic weirdo ... Like I told you before, there ain't any decent girls in my class. excluding me and I always hang out with the guys. Not as someone's girl but as a girl. And I guess you could say the guys respect me for that. - Not that this is a decent chapter... but they didn't kiss and that keeps me happy. -  
  
And wait till I hit the ET. That'll be real soon, too. You'll never regret reading this story. I think Onni-chan's also writing a story... Not sure though. So if you see a new fic with anything to do with Spy Kids, Martial arts and Road maps, let me know, sou? I wonder where he get that extra time from...  
  
Oh, and the martial arts bits? Did ya like 'em? I thought they were so flimsy. But a lot of people won't understand if I said Atemi wasa instead of vital point techniques and so forth. And I can't write good fights without resorting to technical terms, so gomen. I didn't mean to disappoint you.  
  
REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT FACT! THERE WAS ACTUALLY A REAL LI FAMILY IN CHINA IN THE SICHUAN PROVINCE DURING THE 1850'S. THEY WERE TRAINERS IN MARTIAL ARTS TOO. THEIR TECHNIQUE WAS CALLED JIU LONG BAGUAZHANG AND THEY USED ELEMENTAL FEELINGS LIKE SOFT WAVES REPRESENTING WATER TO CONTROL THE BALANCE OF CHI FLOWING THROUGH THEIR BODY. MAYBE THAT'S WHERE CLAMP GOT THE IDEA.  
  
Well, random fact for the day. See, the internet does help you learn!  
That's all. Luv ya all.  
  
For now, this is Chibi Ijin saying JA MATTE MINNA-SAN! =.=  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x- 


	6. The stolen kiss

Chibi Ijin here. So people, here's the next chapter. As I said earlier, this will be short. But it will satisfy you, I hope. Thank you so much for the reviews and for understanding my current position. So wish me luck in my battles and ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
PS why the heck do I bother, but CCS does not belong to me.  
  
And PPS this chapter will have a lot of what I call unnecessary scenes but its all for reason...  
  
Syaoran's POV   
  
"What the hell did you say?!" I yelled at Eriol. No, this could not be happening. This was worse than that 'playing along' I'd done with Sakura. Kinomoto. I meant Kinomoto. No, don't run off with the wrong idea. I meant Kinomoto. sure he did, right guys? "Chill it Syaoran" Daidouji said, filing her nails against the doorframe. Urgh, females. I hope some piece of wood gets stuck in that hand of hers. "Everywhere else is absolutely full, Syaoran" Eriol stated calmly. "Can't we put five men in a room?" I asked resentfully. "Unless you want the men to be living in unhygienic conditions and start a mutiny against us, there is no way" he declared. Oh bummer. I could not believe we had to actually share a room with those girls. Share a room. The next thing you'd know we'd be sharing half our lives with them! "Hey, we get separate beds, don't we?" Daidouji asked. Eriol choked and spluttered . "I'll take that as a yes" she replied blandly. Sakura, who was busy looking somewhere away from me, looked up, almost glaring at her friend. "Mou, Tomoyo what d'you think?!" she whispered, her hands fidgeting with a bit of her dress. She hesitantly glanced up at me. I stared. There seemed to be nothing else I could do. "If-If it's okay with you, we'll share a room. Or we can find a different solution" she said quietly, before tinting red and ducking her head again. Then it suddenly hit me. She Liked me. I could have laughed. It was so funny. But I chose to fool around with that later. For now, we had a problem to solve. And I could understand that she was directing the question to me as I was the only one who was objecting.  
  
"Fine. But separate beds. And no crossing the boundaries. And no two to a bed" I said resolutely, glaring pointedly at Eriol and Daidouji, who looked a bit wordless. Sakura nodded what seemed like a billion times a second, answering for the three of them. Well, that seemed to settle the issue.  
  
As Daidouji pushed open the door and Eriol stepped in after her, I knew it was now or never. It was time to corner the little cherry blossom...  
  
Third Person POV   
  
Sakura made it to trail Eriol. She couldn't stand being alone more than necessary with Syaoran. After what had just happened, she'd rather spend time alone. Syaoran's hand materialized out of nowhere and bound her arm in a martial grip. Spinning her around to face him, Syaoran smirked as Sakura let an almost inaudible cry escape her lips. Not again...  
  
He felt good. Knowing that she could not defend herself, seeing he had so much power over her, seeing she didn't or couldn't resist him. Shoving her violently against the wall, he placed himself in front of her. There was hardly any air between them. Because space was too good. There was no need for it. "You owe me something, wench" Syaoran said breaking the silence. Sakura bent her head down. "Nande?" she asked delicately, staring resolutely downwards, never breaking her gaze at the wooden base. Syaoran almost closed the gap between them. "You owe me your life, Kinomoto" he said placidly. Her position remained non-shifting. Sakura nodded her head to show she understood she was indebted to him. Syaoran placed a knuckle under her chin and lifted her head up, in level with his eyes. The beautiful pair of emerald orbs glittered under his fierce gaze. It made him feel foolish that he was doing this. And a little scared to see the look of sheer terror in her eyes. "I also happen to notice that you blush a lot" he said, letting his hand drop while she jolted unexpectedly. Syaoran leaned forward. "You're sweet on me, aren't you?" He asked in an amused tone. Sakura looked up, frightened by the sudden development. She began to blush. "I..." she began. "You're not the first one" he said breezily. Sakura's hackles rose swiftly. "I do not like you more than a friend, sou?!" she almost screamed. Syaoran looked slightly taken aback. She sighed. "Gomen Syaoran. I've had a lot on my mind lately... I didn't mean to burst out on you like that" she muttered expressing her regret. He waved a hand carelessly. "That's cool then" he said. Suddenly without so much as a warning, his hand snaked down the side of her face, brushing past her almost bare shoulders, enfolding them in a passionate grip. Sakura took a shuddering breath, feeling her knees almost turn into jelly at the feel of his hands on her bare skin, hating her dress for revealing so much of her. Pushing her closer to him, he leaned forward and whispered "You also owe me a kiss, for saving you." Sakura seemed unable to move, unable to speak, unable to think. He inched forward, closing the space that was still in between them. As he bent down, Sakura's eyes fluttered half closed. But the touch never came. She opened her eyes. Syaoran's face was still inches away from hers. She noticed the smirk on his lips and her eyes widened. But instead of kissing her, he rubbed his nose against hers and let go, receding a step or two. Smiling slightly at the confused look on her face, he said "Like I told you, I won't steal your first kiss." Leaving the baffled girl in the same position he'd last placed her, Syaoran turned and retreated to the deck.  
  
As the last of his resounding footsteps died away, Sakura slowly, almost painfully, regained her senses and automatically turned to her left to enter their new quarters. Thinking that her best friend would still be there, she walked in, talking loudly to her non-existent friend. "Tomoyo, do you like it..." she started to ask but found that there was noone there "...here?!" She looked around at the empty room.  
  
She'd seen Eriol and Tomoyo go in earlier and she didn't think that they'd passed her on the way out; she would have seen them...  
  
Knowing it was better to stay where she was other than run around and get lost or worse, get captured, she slumped onto one of the four beds in the room. Sighing deeply, Sakura threw herself back and stared at the ceiling. There were a few inscriptions engraved into the wood. Squinting her eyes, she tried to read them. They certainly did seem like English, but the letters were a bit more stylized and the ends were longer. She gave up all hope of reading it when a layer of dust landed on her. Someone seemed to have walked above her and the tremors detached the filth from the ceiling. Sakura rubbed her watering eyes with her knuckles. "Oh man" she moaned, tears still leaking from her eyes. "Hey, what's up?" a masculine voice inquired. Sakura pried her eyes open a mite and saw Eriol standing there near the door. "Hey Eriol, is there water anywhere nearby? I need to wash my eyes..." Eriol led her to a wash basin already filled with water and there, she gladly rinsed the dust from her eyes.  
  
As Sakura looked up again, she found she was alone. "What the-" she mused. How could Eriol have left the room so quietly? Before taking leave of her? Shrugging her shoulders, she turned around. That was really strange, she thought to herself. It was spooky and she didn't like it one bit. Maybe it was a good idea to go and look for the guys, she reflected and was about to head for the door when a beam of green light behind her caught her gaze. "H- Hooeee!" she squealed, her heart beat quickening. A unforeseen, turbulent wind broke out through the room and her newly washed eyes almost popped out of her head as she watched the flame in the lamp flicker then come to life. Then it wavered again. And again. And again. It flickered lower. And lower... and lower. Then it went out. It was pitch black...  
  
"Hoooeeee..." she muttered edging her way to the closed door, willing herself not to faint. The door burst open and a black figure stood silhouetted against the bright light outside. "WWHHHHOOOOOOO" it moaned, swaying a little. Sakura screamed. She heard the sound of chains as it dragged itself towards her. IT WAS A BLACK GHOST! "AHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU HORRIBLE STINKY PHANTOM!" she screamed. The ghost rubbed its ears and then continued it's a-whooing. "I HAAAVVVVE COOOMMME TO HAAAUUUUNNTTT YUUOOOOO!" It wailed. Sakura shrieked stumbling backwards and fell headlong over a wooden box. Picking herself up, she strained her eyes in the darkness at the box. Realisation hit her. It wasn't just any old wooden crate- dear Kami-sama it was a...a? What was it?! Sakura suddenly looked blank and called for the script and the Ghost turned to glare at the narrarator me who had currently forgotten the name of that thing in which people are buried.  
  
what's it called again? I really forgot. .;; No, this is not a joke. Oh yeah. Now I remember!  
  
IT WAS A COFFIN! wow, amazing discovery. T.T  
  
There was an eerie silence in the air. Even the Black Ghost seemed to have stopped its whooing although it did clank its chains from time to time. There was a nerve-racking creak! as the top of the coffin slowly swung open. Sakura drew a loud gasp of air. A white hand with long white nails, the ends dripping in a red liquid, emerged and gripped the side of the casket. Sakura screamed again. The thing, whatever it was, must have had quite a fright as it started causing the lid to fall on its fingers, jamming them. The thing yelled and swore in an unknown language. "Argh! That must be Transylvanian! It's Count Dracula! After my blood!!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, before scampering away from the hazardous box. Stumbling up on one of the beds, she seized a pillow and threw it at the Black Ghost. I doubt if I'll sleep tonight .; The pillow seemed to hurt the ghost and rather encouraged, Sakura threw the rest of the pillows on it as well. The ghost made a last weak attempt to rattle its chains before slumping over. "Yes!" Sakura did a little victory dance which resulted in her tripping and landing on her face. "Oh, fudge" she groaned. It was bad enough being embarrassed in front of the living, and now in front of the dead, well undead...  
  
But the victory didn't last for long. The coffin lid was thrown open and a pale white figure stepped out all in black.  
  
Gosh, I wonder who it is? The MIB?!  
  
The form was in full black with a pale face and red rimmed eyes. The vampire waved its cloak aside and stepped out. Sakura stared and unexpectedly coughed and blushed. "Uh excuse me, Mr. Count, sir. Sorry about this... but you're not wearing any trousers" she looked away and pointed. Count Dracula looked down and saw it was true; no trousers, just a pair of green boxers. The Count went tomato red and hastily disappeared into the coffin for a moment. When he reappeared, he was wearing a pair of black trousers. "I want your blood..." he hissed, venturing forward, claws outstretched. "I-I-I do-don't think that's-s v-very n-n-nice! I t-told you when you weren't wearing yo-your t-trousers, d-didn't I?!" Sakura stammered, edging out of the Count's reach. "I don't CARE. I want your blood! I need your blood!" The Count hissed again. Sakura screamed in alarm as the vampire made a wild dash after her. Almost tripping over her legs, she dodged between the four beds in the room, the demon in black in hot pursuit. Sakura saw her life dwindle before her as he closed in slowly. No! She would not die in the hands of some evil git who forgets his trousers. She decided to act. Stopping abruptly, she turned around and faced her pursuer. The Count looked lost and growled a little, raising his arms over his head and wiggling his long fingernails. Sakura folded her hands in front of her and yawned. Behind her, the Ghost gurgled in his unconscious state. Sakura screwed up her face and let out a loud "HIIIIIII YAAAAA!!" She lashed out with her fists, nails and teeth. The vampire yelled in pain and stumbled backwards, apparently traumatized by the initial assault. Soon enough, though, the vampire dodged her attacks, though he did not attack himself. Maybe he might waste my blood by attacking me, she thought wryly. The Count had taken her moment of reminiscence to catch her flairing wrists and hold them in an unbreakable grasp. Pushing her roughly against himself, he whispered "I am going to drain your veins, suck your very life blood from you..." The white long teeth glistened in the light filtering in from the door. Sakura couldn't do anything but watch as he lazily tilted his head and bent it to a side. She felt the warm breath fall on her skin as he very nearly rested his head on her shoulder. She felt his lips touch her neck. They were soft and warm and... KAMI-SAMA, WE ARE DEALING WITH AN INHABITANT OF THE UNDERWORLD HERE, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! The lips tightened their hold on her neck and the arms tightened around her torso, though no cry of pain escaped her. And she fainted.  
  
Not! As if that would ever happen! Well, it would, LIKE EVERY FIVE MINUTES OR SO! T.T;;   
  
This is what really happened.  
  
Sakura thought of all the evil fiends she'd fought off previously. Those pirates, the Ghost and of course, the seagulls, although she'd lost that one. How could a person who'd struggled through so much be exterminated by a single being? Thus thinking, she wrapped her hands around the vampire's neck and progressed to choke him to death. Which was pretty hard because he was already dead. Still, one can't die too many times. The vampire spluttered and choked, his tongue hanging out and his pale hands distraughtly clawing hers. At that point, Sakura realized that a criminal record wouldn't be very useful in her later life. So she decided to ...what's that word again? Oh yeah, she decided to amputate every part of him she could without actually taking his life ...ano...death.  
  
I'm kinda hyper at the moment. I laughed my head off during the whole paragraph. And I haven't stopped. ;;   
  
Aiming for his nose, Sakura swung a fist with all her might and only succeeded in getting blocked by his arm. She thought quickly and kicked his shin. The vampire yelled in pain and landed in a heap on the floor. "Arrrggghhhhh!!!" Sakura threw herself on top of the vampire as he pushed his hand in her face, covering it completely. She aimed a few swipes blindly, her arms flaring pointlessly. "Muih mun uhoinh moo miull muoi uoyinkh mughunrh!" she puffed into his hand. Dracula removed his hand, looking slightly confused. "What?!" "I said, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU COUNT DRACULA!" she repeated. "Oh." Count Dracula rolled from underneath her, breaking a jar of honey on a nearby night table and Sakura landed in that wet puddle of honey. "EEEWWWW!" she squealed, scooping off the mess from one side of her face. Tomoyo suddenly appeared on the bed next to her. "Well Sakura, looks like you're in a sticky situation. Get it? Sticky situation!" and she started laughing her head off, rolling from side to side. Sakura and the Count exchanged confused expression. And to make things more complicated, a dark haired man in a blue blazer, holding a microphone, stepped into the scenario, closely tailed by a cameraman.  
  
"We interrupt this program for a special report" he gave a large, fake toothy smile at a camera. "Kinomoto Sakura, who fell into a pool of honey, has been quoted to be in a 'sticky situation'." The guy then completely lost it too and started laughing. He bent down on all fours, tears of mirth leaking out, and banged his fist on the floor. He stopped laughing as quickly as he began and looked mildly puzzled. "I don't get it." He said, scratching his head. Then donning his phony smile again he said "That's all for tonight. Good night folks" and they both left.  
  
"What was all that about?" Dracula asked her. Sakura shrugged, absentmindedly wiping the honey from her hair. THEN, they both remembered that they were supposed to be fighting. Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs and threw a kick at the seated vampire. It hit him squarely on the shoulder. He went down and that was all she needed. Sakura knew that her one attack wouldn't hurt anyone, so she piled a heap of punches, bites and scratching all in one go, the Count yelling at the top of his lungs. "Sakura stop! STOP! That's not a vampire, THAT'S SYAORAN!" Tomoyo screamed, materializing suddenly. Sakura's hands fell limply to her sides as she looked down at the alarmingly tattered figure in front of her. "Syaoran?" she repeated softly. Syaoran just groaned. "Oh my gosh" she whispered, looking round at Tomoyo who was supporting the Ghost. "And that's...Eriol?!" she asked quietly. Tomoyo grimly nodded. "Oh my gosh" she whispered again, turning her attention back to Syaoran.  
  
"S-Syaoran?" she stared at him. "Syaoran, please, get up. Onegai..." He didn't stir. She got onto her knees and rolled him to face her. Now that she had a closer look at him, she saw the big mistake she had made. Parts of his face that weren't painted white or injured showed some of his tanned skin and one of his fake nails were hanging off. She looked around for something that might help him... anything. Chewing her bottom lip in frustration, Sakura looked down at all the bite-marks and the scratches that she'd rendered upon him.  
  
A few unbidden tears leaked out, dropping silently on the floor and on the hem of the cloak. She heard Tomoyo heave Eriol, now out of his costume onto a bed and bent lower. She could at least make him comfortable.  
  
Wiping her tears hastily, she slid off his cloak, the black jacket and the waistcoat, leaving him with a thin white shirt that was buttonless, and tucked into his black trousers, the flaps crossing over each other. Sakura, despite the fact that she was still tearful, blushed as she saw a little forest green chi bead rise and fall on his hard, bare chest. Small, jade green swirls seemed to be floating inside it, once in a while displaying a dark shade of maroon here and there. Intrigued, she reached out a hand to touch it. As her hand neared the proximity of the bead, Syaoran's eyebrows gave an involuntary switch and headed towards the center in a small frown. Sakura's eyes glittered under her wet lashes as her petite fingers touched the hard stone. She bent her head to one side, gazing at the ball with child-like interest whilst all the time, Syaoran's slight frown deepened. Sakura failed to notice the changes on his face however and remained in her kneeling position, delicately running her fingers over it, feeling its coolness under her skin. The swirls of dark green lightened considerably before giving way to a new, yellowish green shade. "Sakura, I'm gonna get some fresh water, sou? Don't go anywhere!" Tomoyo called from the door. "Hai" she called back before stooping over Syaoran again as the door was banged shut. This time, before she could lay a finger on the bead, his hands lashed out, one holding her wrist and the other around her mouth, preventing her from making any surprised noises. Syaoran's eyes opened; his whole face was etched with weariness but his eyes were alert. He gave her a tight, cold look, taking in every single detail about her, from the tear of her gown near her belly button to the many droplets of tears still clinging onto her eyelashes from underneath which her green eyes were looking frightened, lost and pleadingly at him. He released her, although his gaze didn't waver for a moment. "Don't" Syaoran's voice sounded hoarse "touch my chi bead, sou? You're not worth it."  
  
Even though these words hurt her no end, Sakura knew not to argue with him and nodded her head silently, looking at a spot a little to his left. Syaoran sat up, drawing one knee to his chest. Feeling the pains of remorse was just starting, she simply sat there until a nice, sensible voice in her head reminded her she had honey in her hair. She instantly grasped the idea as an excuse to leave him. Sakura stood up quickly while Syaoran looked up at her, a little confused. "Where are you going?" he asked, sounding off- handed. "I have to shower. I-I'll see you later maybe." And without further ado, she practically raced out of the room.  
  
Syaoran banged his fist on the floor. Idiot idiot IDIOT! He yelled inside his head. Why the hell had he hurt her like that? He'd caught sight of them. Of her eyes, as soon as he said it. It was as if the light had gone from them. Why?! Because she had no right to touch his chi bead, that's why! Had she asked his permission? NOOOO! All she does is goes ahead and touches the bead. HOW DARE SHE!!! Syaoran glared at the opposite wall and punched the floor again. Darn it all, but he shouldn't have just burst out on her like that. She didn't know it was so precious to him. He knew it as much as he didn't want to admit it. It wasn't her fault. It was his. He crawled up on the nearest bed and lay there, listening to the sounds of Eriol's regular breathing. Oh well, there was always time to make amends...  
  
But by the time Sakura and Tomoyo had returned, Tomoyo in a cream night gown and Sakura in a pair of blue shorts and tank top, Syaoran was fast asleep. "Time to turn in at last" she heard Tomoyo sigh. Sakura looked over at Syaoran. There was still a considerable amount of make-up that needed to be cleaned off and the wounds weren't dressed yet. "Tomoyo-chan, you go to sleep. Syaoran needs some medical attention" she said, her eyes traveling to her best friend's face. Tomoyo simply nodded, for once not making any comments on her love life. "Just take that lamp with you. I can't sleep with so much light..."  
  
Sakura carefully lifted the lamp by its holder and took it with her to the side of his bed. There was already a bottle of antiseptic on the table and a pitcher of water. Hunting around, she found what looked like a spare piece of cloth and proceeded to wipe the paint off his face, humming to herself. As she squeezed the water out of the cloth, he groaned. Sakura made soft shushing noises, cradling him to sleep like a baby. She soaked the cloth in the antiseptic and moved it over the bite marks on his forearm. She began to hum again. The gash began to sting and Syaoran woke up, though keeping his eyes closed. Sakura was beginning to form soft words, as she applied the medication on his wrist, careful not to sing too loud.  
  
"...I miss those ways  
  
And I miss those days  
  
When I got lost in fantasies  
  
In a cartoon land of mysteries"  
  
Sakura checked under his sleeve for any bruises and satisfied, she moved over to the deep slashes on his stomach, Syaoran listening behind his closed eyelids the whole while.  
  
"...In a place you won't grow old  
  
In a place you won't feel cold  
  
Dadadadadadadada  
  
Seems I'm lost in my reflection"  
  
After dealing with the cuts on his stomach, Sakura threw her weight across his chest, reaching for his other arm. Syaoran felt an uncomfortable heat travel up his neck and squeezed his eyes forcefully, keeping them shut against his own will. She started on his other arm, after dabbing more of the lotion on her cloth.  
  
"...Find a star for my direction  
  
For that little girl inside  
  
Who won't just hide"  
  
Sakura peered under his sleeve, dabbing some lotion there too and withdrew, looking at his face, searching it for any signs of being hurt. Finding none, she put the cloth and bottle on the table and looked back at him again.  
  
"...Let me see mistakes and lies  
  
Let me keep my faith and innocent eyes"  
  
Sakura bent down and smoothed back his hair from his brow. She blushed at the thought of what he would do if he knew. Syaoran, on the other hand, was on the verge of exploding with shock, but restrained himself barely. His curiosity for the events to come were much more dominant. Sakura knelt beside him.  
  
"...and my innocent eyes"  
  
She dropped a soothing, tender kiss on his fore head before whipping around, and taking the lamp by its holder.  
  
"...and my innocent eyes."  
  
Sakura made her way back to her bed, turning down the flame once she'd seated herself on the cold sheets. After a rather complicated struggle with the blankets, she settled in peacefully and closed her eyes. The minutes seemed to tick past. There was no sound except the gentle slush of the sea against the side of the ship. Sakura sensed rather than felt or heard a slight movement beside her. She turned to her side and curled up under the blanket. The movement was repeated. Thinking that one of the guys were having a nightmare or something, she opened her eyes. Only to be met with Syaoran's. Before she could shriek her shock, his hand closed over her mouth. "Shhh. Everyone's asleep. You'll wake them" he whispered. "And I do not want to explain to Eriol how I came by your bed in the dead of the night." Sakura looked at him confusedly, making no effort to get up. Syaoran drew his hand away and knelt more comfortably on the floor. Her first thought was that he'd come to put spiders under her sheets or something of the kind. But then she remembered almost clawing him to death.  
  
"Syaoran" she began, looking at him meekly, not knowing where to begin. Gosh, it felt so bad. He protected her from that creep Masuki and here she was repaying him by almost shredding him to pieces. "I'm really, really sorry for clawing you back there." She looked a little to his right. "It wasn't a very good way to repay you for defending me..." she stopped and blushed as she felt his finger against her lips. "All shall be accounted for in the future, Kinomoto" he said, letting his finger fall away but not before grazing her bare shoulders for a minute. Sakura drew her blanket around her more tightly, and gazed at him in the semi-darkness. "Meanwhile, I do not like being in debt to anyone. So I think I owe you something..." he drew close to her. "You will not mind, I am sure" he whispered, before sliding one hand to the back of her neck, bringing her head forward. Syaoran's eyes wandered across her features, finally resting on her lips. He seemed almost as nervous as her. Without much more ado, he lunged forward and met her lips in a feverish kiss, his hand tightening behind her hair fervently. Sakura's mind seemed numbed as one of her hands which was still outside the warmth of her covers, slowly made its way to his shirt and gripped it, pulling him towards her even when there wasn't even a minuscule distance between them. Syaoran's other hand reached up and brushed down the side of her face, coming to a stop at her bare arms. A small smile played on his lips as he felt her kiss his upper lip with equal vehemence.  
  
Suddenly, other thoughts, other feelings, other objections, other dedications, other promises entered his mind. Shaking his head, he broke free.  
  
"You can't..." he said quietly. Sakura looked fearful. Her first kiss. It was lost. Syaoran's eyes widened from some unknown apprehension. "You can't..." he repeated, his arms tightening their grip. There was something akin to fear swimming in his eyes. "You mustn't..." Syaoran, bent down, letting his lips graze hers, holding both his hands against her face, before turning away. "Sakura..." he seemed at a lost what to say. "Sakura, your life is in danger."  
  
Eh. I don't know what it is with me and death tolls. But I like them. Yeah, I am the prophet of doom. Be afraid. Be very afraid. Whatever.  
  
Anyways, hope you liked it. I'm kinda in a hurry right now. We're barreling off to Tibet. Don't know why though. .;; So new school. New friends. And new surroundings. I don't know how my grades are gonna keep up. So it might take a while for the next chapter to be up. But when it is, it is. I'm forgetting something...  
  
Oh yeah. That song was Innocent eyes by Delta Goodrem. It was actually my last piano recital piece too. .  
  
That's all for now.  
  
Ja matte minna-san.  
  
Chibi Ijin 


End file.
